


He Could Not and He Would Not

by DiamondDollDark



Category: South Park
Genre: Bullying, Craig and Red are cousins (I stand by that head cannon), Craig is borderline evil (sorry if I ruined him for you), Craig’s Gang - Freeform, F/F, Flashbacks, Flirting, Fluffiness from Red and Lola to help counteract the pain, Friendship, High School AU, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, PTSD, Slow Burn, Trauma, bully!craig, rewrite of a deleted story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondDollDark/pseuds/DiamondDollDark
Summary: School has always been hell for Tweek Tweak. When he's not with his friends, he's being tortured by his bully, Craig Tucker. But now they're Sophomores in high school and Craig's punches and insults, are replaced with flirts and pet names. Does he like Tweek now? No! He could not and he would not...right?(1/9/21 Minor edits so the timelines matches up.)
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Red (South Park)/Lola (South Park: AWESOM-O)
Comments: 62
Kudos: 146





	1. First Day of School

**Author's Note:**

> You damn right you read that title correctly. To my older readers, after three years after I deleted it and coming off the success of my LH fanfic, I've decided to bring back "He Could Not and He Would Not". Can you believe I deleted the original because I let one person's criticism get the best of my confidence in the story, I'm ashamed. New readers, enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Tweek is a sophomore now! And just when he thinks it’s gonna be his typical school year, Craig appears with a new attitude.

Sophomore Year.

Now it feels like you've left the awkward pubescent stage and entered adulthood. Some would be glad that this is the first day of school cause now you can flaunt around in small clothing just to show off your "summer body" or brag to the bros how ripped you've gotten over the summer. Yes, now would be the time to show how much you've changed.

"Out of the way, fag!" Cartman’s bulky arm shoved me to the side. Causing me to fall to the right and drop my opened backpack. Fatass laughs as the Big Four walk past me. Stan, Kenny, and Kyle didn't even attempt to look at me but didn't laugh alongside their rude friend. Probably think it's too early to torture me.

"New year, same Tweek the Freak!" Cartman bellows as they went inside.

Actually, my real name is Anthony. But you can see what happens when you get called a stupid nickname since childhood.

But Cartman did have a point, I'm the exception. I'm still the same Tweek the Freak. The same homosexual. The same coward. The same target for bullying. I bitterly reach for my backpack. Apparently I'm weak enough to get picked on by the wind because my papers are blown away from me.

* * *

I take out my schedule that I managed to catch and head toward the location where my new locker is alone. On the way, I see kids chatting with their friends about all the stunts they pulled over the summer. None of them hold a candle to the shit the Big Four and the other boys used to do in elementary school. Yeah, I remember we were all friends back in the day. Now I make it my personal mission to avoid them, but they always go out of their way to get to me first. Especially-

I shudder at the thought of my number one bully. Thank God I haven't bumped into him yet.

Fortunately, I'm not as lonely as I've lead on to be. I've found a new crew, but who could tolerate my spazzy ass for more than a minute, you might ask.

I found my new locker and was putting in the appropriate combination when I heard a girly voice call out my name.

"Tweekers!"

I twist my whole body around and scream scared as a reaction. But then smiled when I see it's my best friend Bebe. Coming at me. Really fast.

"No! Wait a minute!" I say in vain as she jump at me, wrap her arms around me, and send us both crashing down. I groan in pain but pat her on the back anyway.

Yep, I've befriended the girls. Six to be exact. And before you say "oh, the gay guy has girlfriends, how typical", Bebe was there for me when no one else was and the rest followed. And I love them for that.

I see black high tops out of my peripheral vision and I hear giggling.

"Wendy, is that you? Get your girl!"

"That'll do, Bebe." The very girl grabs the blond girl off and makes her stand.

"Sorry." Bebe says sheepishly. "I just missed you."

"Bitch, we were all together last week." I told her as Wendy gives me a proper hug.

Bebe shrugs. "I see you're taking my advice on wearing colors to make your eye colors pop." She gestures to my green polo that matches my left eye and blue washed jeans that compliments my right eye.

"Oh, these old rags? You saying I'm clean?" I smirk, placing my hand on my hip in a mock pose.

"You're too clean. Who said heterochromia was a curse?" We both laugh at that.

"Oh cool, we're locker neighbors!" Wendy says to me as she puts her stuff in the one next to mine.

"Awesome. Hey, let me see both your schedules."

Wendy gives hers to me and Bebe holds hers up. I take out my own schedule and scan all three of them.

"Yes! We have lunch, gym, and first period all together! And I got Honors English with Wendy."

"Honors English?" Bebe questions.

"I'm more than just a pretty face, Stevens!"

"If you say so. Come on, the other girls must be waiting."

* * *

Wendy, Bebe and I walk to home room. And sure enough, I saw my other four female friends in the back corner.

"Hey, girls!" I greeted them as we make their way towards them.

"Hey, guys! Hi, Tweekers!" Lola says as she gives me a hug.

"Tony, my boy!" Red greets as she shakes my shoulder.

"What's good?" Nichole says.

"It's great to see you guys again, too." I say. "Even you, Turner."

Heidi just puts her cheek on her hand and roll her eyes. "Don't get it twisted, Tweek. I only tolerate your ass."

"Oh girl, stop acting like you have other friends." Red points out.

"Hey! I am very popular!" The rest of us just laugh at her.

"I wasn't joking!" But we didn't stop.

It feels so good to have the seven of us together again. And I beam knowing this will be us every morning.

Our moment is short lived, however. The wind howls again almost as a warning sign. And the door slams open. My girls and I jump and turn our heads at the door. I wished I hadn't because I lost my breath the moment I did.

Craig Tucker just walked in.

My number one bully. My biggest fear. He hates me and he's made that very clear ever since he ended our "relationship" in middle school. He has tortured me, humiliated me, and even hospitalized me when…he…

I grab fistfuls of my hair and take rapid breaths.

"Tweek, look at me. I'm right here." Bebe takes my hands away from my hair and massages them. "It's ok. I'm here. We're all here." I look up and see the girls' concerned faces. Bebe wipes my tears I didn't even notice were there.

"Yeah, Tweekers. He didn't even noticed you." Lola points back to him. At the moment, Craig was talking to his best friends, Token and Clyde.

"D-Did you know he was gonna be here?" I whisper-shout.

"No! We would have mentally prepared you if we knew." Wendy argues.

I opened my mouth to talk again but then I feel a large hand smacking and grabbing my shoulder and all that comes out is a shriek. The girls just gasp. I stand up quickly and come face to face with the bane of my existence. Staring at me with those soulless grey eyes. He stands as tall as Goliath. If he is Goliath, then I am David only I have no stones in my grasp. I can only whimper and close my eyes and await his morning beating.

"Hi, Tweekers." He says, sweetly.

Uh, what? Craig Tucker would rather rip his own heart out then show a little humanity towards me. I open my eyes and see him smiling down at me, eyes half-lidded. I look back at my girls but they're just as confused as me. Craig roughly takes my chin and turns me back to see his face.

"No babe, I said hi to you. I haven't seen you all summer. How you've been?"

"Uh, good?"

"Can I see your schedule?" I obliged, taking it out of my pocket but Craig snatches it before I can lift it up to him. He examines both our schedules.

"We have every class together except music and Honors English. This is gonna be a fun year, huh Coffee Bean?"

How do I have more classes with him than with the girls. I swear the school is conspiring against me! And what's with the pet names?! I'm more used to him calling me insults. What is going on here?!

"What are you on, Tucker?" Red questions, skeptically.

Craig's flirty mood switches off as scowls at his cousin. "First of all, that's your last name too, so you can't make that an insult. Secondly, mind your fucking business! I've just seen Sunshine here in a new light." He winks at me. Any longer, I'm gonna throw up from the anxiety or from the cringey fluff; whichever comes first.

Thank God for teachers (for once) as she walks into the classroom and orders us to take our seats. Craig is in the same row as me with Red and Heidi in between us. Our syllabuses are handed out and she lectures us on what the class is about. I couldn't concentrate because I couldn't wrap my head around Craig's new behavior. "See me in a new light", a person doesn't go from hate to love in an instant! Especially when he's your bully! He has to be plotting something! But what? What's worse than what he did to me in the past.

I put my head in my hands so no one could see the tears of fear building up in my mismatched eyes. It's gonna be another painful, stressful, tear-jerking year.


	2. Compliments and Gym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute?! You can’t just call old bullying victim cute!  
> Also a small gossiping session between Tweek and the girls.

_I think what's worse than insulting your bully is giving them a compliment. Especially in this white bread town; they'll twist your words, think you've hit on them, and it's an automatic ass-whooping on sight._

_One day, when I was in seventh grade, I noticed something was off because Craig Tucker didn't come up to my locker and take my lunch money. I overheard Token tell his friends that Craig was absent due to a doctor's appointment. I should have breathed easy that day, but I was on high alert, just in case he jumped out of the shadows to pound me or stabbed me!_

_The day after that, Craig was back on the clock. He stomped up to my locker to confront me before the first class._

" _Lunch money. Now!"_

_I'd shakily handed it to him but he snatched it out of my hand when I barely lifted it up. When I gingerly looked up to meet his menacing face, I noticed something shiny and blue in his teeth. Braces._

_Now it made sense! Craig's always been known for having fucked up teeth. Not that I had said that to his face, God no. And now he's finally done something about it._

" _What are you looking at, ass eyes?!" He demanded._

" _Nothing!" I squeaked. "Just… your braces?"_

_Craig seized my collar and brought my short, skinny body up to his level. "Yeah, I got braces! You gonna start something about it?!"_

" _I didn't mean it like that! I actually think they looked cute." He gasped and instantly, he dropped me. What initially went through my head is that he doesn't get compliments often and was too flustered to come up with a response._

_But he knew how to respond, all right._

_This monster grabbed my right arm and twist it behind my back and used his other hand to grab my neck and slammed my face into the locker. All the while he screamed at me._

" _Don't ever!" Slam!_

" _Try!" Slam!_

" _That gay shit!" Slam!_

" _To me!" Slam!_

" _AGAIN!" SLAM!_

_He left me to slump down to the ground with the familiar taste of iron in my mouth. I looked down through the pain and picked up my loose tooth on the floor. I stifled a cry, picked myself up, and walked shamefully to the nurse's office._

* * *

The bell ringing jolted me out of my seat. I rubbed my eyes, tired. How long was I out of it? I gotta tell one of the girls if there are any assignments due. Wait, there's no time. I gotta get out of this classroom before Craig tries anything! I don't trust his new attitude.

The moment I rise out of my seat, I heard Craig call out to me. "Tweekers?"

Shit! I look up to meet his supposed warm gaze right in front of me. "Walk with me." He says in a commanding undertone.

"Uh…uh… wouldn't you rather walk with your friends?"

"They'll be fine. Plus, you and I are going to the same place. Come on." He grabs my hand and leads me out of the classroom. He took me out behind the girls' backs. Even then, I let him drag me out on account of my firsthand experience with his reaction to insubordination.

He holds my hand the whole way there. And he looks so proud that I'm by his side. People were so confused when we walked past them. I don't blame them. We haven't held hands since elementary school. And he pushed constantly to get the point across that he hates me. How am I gonna explain this?

"C-Craig?"

He hums in acknowledgment.

"Don't you wanna stop holding my hand?"

He looks down at our hands like he didn't notice this. "No." He says bluntly.

"But what if they start rumors about us?! I don't want them to believe that we're together! It's too much pressure!"

He stops walking and looks me dead in the eyes. "What do you mean by that?" He asks accusingly. He proceeds to squeeze my hand in a bone-crushing grip. I clenched my free hand and grit my teeth in response to avoid screaming.

"I..I meant for your sake! I don't wanna spoil your reputation!" I quickly defended.

Craig's gaze softens. "Oh, I don't care what they say about me. But if anyone gives _you_ a problem, let me know." He continues walking. If my hand wasn't just crushed by him, I would find the irony funny.

"You probably heard this already, but you look cute." Craig smiles at me.

My eyes grow to the size of dinner plates. It's a trap! I flinched hard and use my other arm to cover my face.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

I lower my arm slowly out of my eyes and see no trace of annoyance or sarcasm on his face; just concern. I drop my arm all at once and blush scarlet. "Nothing. Force of habit."

Craig frowns at me, but didn't say anything else and goes inside the classroom with me. With no assigned seats, he's free to sit next to me.

No guy here has ever complimented me, least of all Craig. This is all so confusing! It's too much pressure!

* * *

A couple more periods later, and I have gym class with all of my girls. Finally, maybe things will go back to making sense. I changed in the locker room quickly so I can be rejoined with the girls. It was an automatic free day being the first day. So after we got the first-day speech, the teachers gave us a choice to stay on the bleachers or use the gym equipment for our leisure.

Nichole was the first to get up and she picks out a basketball. Then she went over to one end of the gym to where a hoop is. The rest of us know what's about to transpire and follow. 

Since there's seven of us I opt out for one game so the girls can have a three-on-three. And to be perfectly honest, my legs aren’t as strong as they used to be.

Nichole reminds the girls who she is once the ball gets passed to her. She dribbles then shoots a three-point just like that. Wendy and Red gas her up. Bebe catches it and dribbles but Red steals it from her. She runs up to the net and does a shooting fakeout then passes it to Nichole behind her back. She scores, nothing but net.

"You bitches better guard me!" Nichole shouts among the gym's noise.

This goes on for a while with Nichole ending our friends' careers. Then Bebe looks at me, hunch over, hands on her knees. "Tweek?" She asks breathlessly.

"4-0!" I answer. Nichole laughs and high-fives Wendy and Red. Nichole gets a little cocky and spins the basketball on her fingers.

"This whole game is unfair!" Heidi asks. "We can't fight genetics!"

"Genetics?" Nichole said on the defense. "What do you mean by that?"

"You know exactly what I mean. We all know you're supposed to be good at this game! You don't gotta embarrass us like that."

Lola steps in and I join the scene too. "Come on, guys! We were having fun!" Lola points out, attempting to make peace. During all this, Nichole was still spinning the basketball. A frustrated Heidi smacks the ball off her hands and it hits Lola's chin. She grabs it and lets out an "oof" on impact.

"Dude!" Red scolds Heidi and she slides into Lola's aid. She gently holds onto her wrists. "Are you ok?" She asks with nothing but concern in her voice. Lola looks up into her eyes and blushes on the spot. I can't tell at first if that's from the injury or not. But I do notice her stammering.

"Yes- yeah. I-I'm fine."

"Hon, you're as red as my hair right now. Are you sure you're alright?" Red takes her chin and inspects it. Lola giggles nervously and stands up straight, out of her grasp.

"Yep! I'm as fit as a fiddle! Thanks, babe, uh, Red!" She looks away nervously.

Ok, now I see it. Red, however, shrugs it off. While that was happening, Wendy was scolding Heidi like a mother to her child.

"I hate having to remind you who your friends are, Heidi! It's not Nichole's fault that you're not a good athlete! You need to get your shit together!"

"Whatever, mom." Heidi rolls her eyes.

"We need to take a breather anyway," Bebe speaks up. She leads the party to the bottom bleachers. "So Tweek, before everything, I didn't get to ask what happened with Craig this morning."

"Jenny told me she saw you guys holding hands." Lola says.

"Whoa! What are you doing holding hands with Craig?" Wendy demands.

"Oh no! Word's already making its way around!" I whine. "It's not like I wanted to hold hands with him! He dragged me out of first period and never let go. It's so fucking weird, girls! Last year, he was picking on me. Now he's complimenting me! He called me cute like genuinely call me cute!"

I let my paranoia consume me. "Oh god, what if he's actually an Android from space or from the CIA and this is all a plan to lure me into submission to harvest my organs! But why me?! Why do I always have to suffer!"

"Tweekers!" Bebe shakes my shoulders. "You're spiraling!"

"But that does make more sense." Wendy says. "Androids act more human than Craig." We all chuckled at that. I like that the girls can listen and sometimes poke fun at my paranoias, instead of talking down to me.

"I just wish he would do what he's planning and get it over it. It's better than laying in wait, scared."

"Craig's a lot of things, and that's a _long_ list." Red begins. "One of those is straightforward. He always says and does what he wants with no holds back."

"So you're saying he does have feelings for Tweek?" Heidi says.

"I wouldn't go that far."

"I think what Red is getting at is he would have punched the living daylights out of you when he walked into the first period if he chose to." Wendy concludes.

That kinda makes sense but that still doesn't make me feel better.

Just then, Butters appears in front of us. "Hey Tweek! Craig sent me to come get ya!"

I wondered why he didn't come himself. "Thanks Butters, but I like it down here with them." I gesture to my girls.

"He knew you’d say that. So he told me to tell you "you could use some time with the guys".”

Unbelievable. Craig had years to invite me to hang out with the guys and decides to do that now?! But I took a deep breath and stand up. Scared that Craig _will_ do something if I refuse.

"I'll see you later, girls."

"Dude…" Bebe begins.

"I'll be fine, bae." I see the frown on her face but she allows me to follow Butters up. They all have every right to be worried; they know what Craig's capable of. But I'm not gonna let my ex-friends replace my best friends, that's for certain.

"I knew you'd agree with me, honey!” Craig says upon my arrival. “Come here!" He takes my hand and forces me to sit in the seat next to him. He slings an arm around my shoulders. Around me are Clyde, Token, Jimmy, Butters and the Big Four.

"Look at us. Just like old times." Kyle comments.

"Yeah, I was starting to worry that we lost Tweek to girls forever." Stan says. "I'm just surprised they don't make him wear pink and make lists." Everyone laughs at that.

"Well, I don't have access to their Pleases and Sparkles Club." I say awkwardly.

Cartman laughs harder. "What?! That's still a thing?!"

"Leave them alone!" I demand.

Craig pulls me in closer and holds me tighter. "Chill babe, you know he's just fucking with you. You're so defensive over a bunch of girls. Don't you wish you had guy friends?" I swear I heard a twinge of jealousy in his voice.

 _I did once._ I said in my head.

"Yeah, there are things that you can't talk about with girls." Kenny points out.

"Like what?"

"I was gonna say boobs, but you're not into that."

I roll my eyes at that. They have misread my situation that I'm friends with the girls just cause they're girls. Which is bullshit in itself.

"Alright, let's change the topic. You're making my baby uncomfortable."

His? His?!

No one argue with Craig and they begin to talk about their schemes in our youth. And they try to include me in their conversations. I just answer with nods and little "Uh-huhs." This is the longest I've ever been around the guys without getting a scratch on me. They're treating me like one of them for once and it's making me really uncomfortable.

I haven't forgotten that they have had hand to Craig's bullying by being bystanders or aiding him. Did Craig forced them to be nice to me or what?

One of the gym teachers warn us that it was the last five minutes and to head to the locker rooms. I breathe an inaudible sigh of relief. As soon as Craig grip loosens and I ran down those bleacher steps and was the first to enter the boys locker room. Luckily, my locker was in a hidden corner, almost unseen to the regular human eye. I put in my combination, open it, and take my regular clothes.

I just want to get dressed before Craig and those guys see me. Don't wanna go through that awkwardness again.

Fully changed in 30 seconds (that's a new record for me), I go outside the locker rooms and wait for the final bell.

"Damn, Sunshine. You ran out of my arms like you were running from the police." A dark chuckle says in my ear. I yelp and jump away from my offender. Craig just look down at me amused.

"I-What-? How'd you get changed so fast?"

"I never did. I was waiting for you. You know, it was cool having you with the guys again. We should it again sometime." He steps closer and puts a hand on my face. "Or just cut out the guys and have it be me and you." I make a sound that's similar to one of a distressed bird. He smiles at my embarrassment.

"What's your next class?"

"Honors English." Internally thankful that I don't share that class with him.

"Aww," he says in disappointment. He suddenly dips down and wraps his arms around me.

"I'll see you later then, cutie." He goes even further by snaking his hand down back and then gropes my ass! I let out a gasp and stand there in his arms jaw-slacked.

The bell finally rings and he releases me from his hug and leaves as if nothing happened. But my "gasping for air fish" face says otherwise.

Universe, you better have a goddamn explanation for this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The flashbacks will not in chronological order. So just a heads up, basically 2 stories are happening simultaneously: the past and the present.


	3. A Girl’s Best Wingman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mostly Tweek and friends chapter. Tweek encourages Nichole and then he finds out Lola’s secret. But who didn’t see that last chapter?

_Thirteen-year-old me wanted to feel brave for once. He decided that he would no longer live in the shadows. He figured he wasn't gonna let Craig ending their relationship stop him from talking to the other seventh grade boys. He_ did _grow up with these guys. Surely, there wasn't any bad blood between them._

_The last half of the year before that was spent alone, and he was gonna make a friend today, god damn it!_

_It was lunchtime, and I grabbed my plastic tray of greasy cafeteria food and made my way to the center of the cafeteria where my old elementary school friends were. They had to push two tables together to accommodate all of them. They were all laughing and too hyped in their conversation to notice me yet. Too busy to worry if their noise was disturbing other patrons. The main four were there, as expected, Butters, Jimmy, even David Rodriguez. Who instantly became cool with the guys even if he wasn't born and raised here like the rest of us._

_I wanted so badly to have the confidence and the_ _c_ _amaraderie that they had._ _Plus,_ _Craig was absent and there were three empty seats. Perfect._

" _What's up, guys?" I accidentally let my voice squeak during that greeting. All chatter instantly ceased when I spoke. At first, there wasn't resentment on their eyes. Only confusion, like they weren't expecting Tweek the Freak to_ ever _talk to them again._

_Kyle broke the silence. "Can we help you?" He asked carefully._

" _I was here… I wanted to ask… that is…" Come on Tweek, don't be a bigger loser than you already are. "Can I sit with you!"_

_The boys at the table shared a knowing glance. I should have taken this as a warning sign._

" _At your own risk, kid." Kyle finally said. I was just glad they didn't say no. I happily took an empty seat next to Butters, but it didn't go unnoticed when he scooted away from me. The boys continued talking, just not as animated as before._

_Sitting next to them wasn't enough. I didn't want to be a soundless face among them. So I tried to join in on their conversations, even if no one was speaking directly to me. And I laughed when they were insulting each other, maybe a little harder than necessary. It was about as cringy as it sounded._

" _Ok spastic, I'm gonna need you to not try so hard." Cartman said after a while. "You're embarrassing yourself, but mostly us." I saw Kenny cock his head to the side in a way to state "he has a point"._

_I blushed and looked down at the food that I only took a few bites of. "Sorry." I mumbled._

" _He shouldn't be here at all." A voice from behind me claimed. The whole table looked up at a very annoyed Craig. Behind him were his two best friends, Token and Clyde. They didn't look as annoyed with me but they weren't exactly happy either._

" _Y'all know we had a project to finish," Craig began._

" _More like I finished." Token commented._

" _And that doesn't give you idiots the excuse to give my seat to this blonde bitch!" Craig finished._

" _Hey. I did tell him at his own risk. But he insisted." Kyle asked._

" _Yeah, we're not entirely ok with him here either." Stan said._

_No one's gonna defend me? But then again, why was I shocked by this? I had to deal with this on my own._

_Craig and his friends slammed their trays on the table, it made me flinch. They glared directly at me._

" _You heard them. Move." Craig commanded._

_In a last stitched effort, I attempted to make peace. "Come on, Craig. Let's try to settle this like adults. Just let me sit here. I promise I won't bother you. Please?"_

" _You don't understand, fag. Your whole existence bothers me. Hell, it bothers everyone! No one likes you. What do I have to do to drill into your thick skull that you are a piece of trash!" He shouted that last sentence in my face._

_I was close to tears. This was a stupid idea. I should have backed down at the start. I stood up to leave but Craig seized my arms._

" _Hey! I was leaving!"_

" _Not just yet! I just thought of the perfect way to prove my point! Clyde, Token! Grab his legs!"_

_They did as he commanded with no hesitation. Craig's hands moved to grab my shoulders. I writhed in their hold but they easily lifted me up over their heads. Craig was leading them to a trash can in the aisle of the tables. And in one fell swoop, they threw my whole body into the trash can, headfirst._

_The can fell over on its side due to my kicking and struggling to get out. When I emerged, kids were pointing, laughing, and taking pictures at me. But no one laughed harder than Craig, his friends, and the table of boys I wanted to be friends with._

" _Fucking excellent!" David exclaimed._

" _I want to feel bad about this, but I'm just so glad I'm not the butt of the joke this time!" Butters commented._

_Grease from today's pizza and tears fell free from his face. No one cared about me. Even when I tried to make friends, they'll always regard me as a piece of trash. Everyone's mockery of me proved that. I didn't know at the time, but where there was a table of girls, a blonde girl wasn't in on the joke._

_I, meanwhile, stood and ran out of there. Embarrassed, dirty, and feeling worthless._

_Before I went out of the double doors, I heard a female voice yell in frustration "You fucking cunts!" And that ceased the laughter._

_But I didn't look I just kept running until my legs throbbed. I reached a secluded hallway where I stopped and slid my back against a locker, put my head in my dirty sleeves, and cried._

_I heard the loud clicking of heels soon after. I assumed it was an administrator selling me their false pity. So I didn't bother to put my head up._

" _Tweek! Tweek!" Strange, that voice sounded way too young. I peeked one eye out and saw a blonde girl at one end of the hallway. She noticed me and ran toward me._

" _Damn, you run like a Kenyan track olympian." She commented breathlessly. I picked up my head and took a good look at her. Now I remembered, that's Bebe Stevens. She's regarded as the prettiest girl, well, ever. Considering the fact she was the first of the girls to hit puberty. She was well-liked and she had friends! Why was she chasing me?_

" _Bebe? What are you doing here?"_

" _I came to look for you, of course. Plus, I needed to get away from those cunts in the cafeteria." She answered, confirming herself as the one who yelled before I left. She sat on the ground next to me, not the least bit worried about the dirty floor messing up her jeans._

_She took a packet of disinfectant wipes out of her jacket pocket and handed one to me. "Here."_

_I gingerly took her offer and began wiping my face. She then proceeded to pluck the food scraps out of my hair._

" _Thanks," I said softly._

" _No problem."_

" _But why are you helping me?" I decided to ask. "You barely know me."_

_She shrugged. "I know you well enough that you don't deserve to be treated like that."_

_I didn't want to sob again, but I had no control over it. I felt Bebe's hand on my shoulder and I flinched hard. Am I that pathetic that I was gonna get picked on by a girl?_

_But that never happened. Instead, she pulled me close to her so that my chin was on her shoulder and she had her arms around my back. I tried to pull away so I wouldn't dirty her clothes but she held me tighter._

" _Tweek," she whispered. "It's ok."_

_With that I cried into her shoulder. She never judged me, she rubbed my back and gave me the time I needed. In the mix, I smiled into the coat. It made me feel good inside to have someone, despite everything. She stayed with me to comfort and cleaned me until the end of our lunch period._

* * *

After that abnormal moment in gym, the rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Of course, I still had most of my classes with Craig. He either wanted to walk me to class or was looking my way. It's like every moment had to be spent with him and he'll accept no one else!

The final bell rings and I got out of my last class like mad! I speed walk to the hallway of where my new locker is and the girls are already surrounding Wendy's locker. Girls always had a tendency to travel together.

I join them and put in the combination to my locker.

"We should go to the mall." Bebe suggests.

"With what money? And it's a school night." Wendy rebuttals.

"Oh come on! They just opened a new smoothie shop and I've been wanting to try out."

"As long as someone can spot me." Heidi says.

"You guys go ahead," Nichole says. "I gotta do something at home anyway." She walks away with that. Nichole's been quiet since the basketball game. Not wanting to leave her alone, I made an excuse too.

"I have to go too. My dad needs help around the shop."

The remaining girls say their goodbyes and walk off. Lola was too busy giggling at what Red just said, she doesn't even notice that her backpack was opened and a sketchpad fell out of it. It flips open on impact.

I went over to pick it up. "Hey. You-" I stop myself from talking when I take a closer look at the drawings. My eyes widen and my jaw slacks. Nonetheless, I stuffed the pad into my own backpack.

After I talk to Nichole, I gotta talk to Lola.

* * *

Nichole was on the public's park blacktop, shooting baskets. She does a free throw and it goes in. I go up behind her.

"Figured you would be here," I state. She looks behind her and sighs.

"Am I that obvious?"

"Well, every kid comes to the park when there's something wrong. And it's obvious, you've been in your feelings since gym. What's up?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." She throws the ball up but I smack it out of her grasp. It rolls away off the blacktop.

"Hey!"

"Nick…" I warned with an eyebrow raised.

She gives in. "That genetics comment hit me harder than it should have. There, you happy?" She then collects the ball and mindlessly dribbles.

"You're insulted by Heidi?"

"It's not just her. I hate it when someone takes something that I like and use it as a stereotype against me. Like "oh, look at her playing basketball, that figures". Maybe it would be better if I didn't play in school."

"But you're a great athlete. You shouldn't hide your talents."

"Well, it wouldn't hurt as much if I didn't already stick out." She stops dribbling and sits cross-legged on the blacktop with the ball in her lap. I frown and sit in the same position in front of her.

"Nichole, nobody thinks any less of you then what you might believe. You are an amazing person. And this may not be a good comparison, but I had felt what you're feeling. When I joined musical theater in eighth grade. The gay guy going into theater? Add that to the list of reasons of why I get pounded."

"But you were really good on stage. What made you go for it?"

"Acting and singing make me happy. And I wanted other people to see that too. What I'm saying here is that there will always be people talking shit about you, but you should never let a few insults-"

"Stop me from living my life?"

"Exactly! And I know that you know that South Park could use a strong female athlete like you. Have you considered joining a team?"

"Sure. But there's no girls' basketball team."

I smile knowingly and point to her. She takes the hint smiles back. "Thanks, Tweekers." She leans forwards and gives me a platonic kiss on the cheek.

"Anytime. But now I _really_ have to go back to the coffee shop."

* * *

The next day at school, Lola is at her locker tearing it apart.

"Where is it?! Where is it?!" She says to herself frantically. Her sketchbook wasn't in her backpack when she returned home so she assumed she left it in her locker. But it wasn't in her fucking locker! Crap, if that sketchbook falls into the wrong hands, her entire social life is over.

"Woah baby, where's the fire?" A guy asks her. She squeaks and turns around, only to groan when it's Clyde.

"Clyde, I don't have time for you!"

"Ouch, I'm hurt." He says in feign sadness. He leans his back against the locker. "I wanted to see if you were free after school. We can go to this nice restaurant I know. I'll pay."

"No, thank you!" She knew of boys like Clyde, so she should have seen the next bit coming.

He slams her locker door shut and steps closer to her. "You're gonna turn down free food? Maybe your ears aren't working correctly."

She coughs and covers her nose. "Yeah, too bad my nose does."

Clyde looks taken back by that, then regains his control. "Oh yeah? Well, you're- GAH!" He suddenly screams.

Red comes to Lola's rescue again! She twists his arm behind his back while she casually eats a peach with your other hand.

"Donovan," she says calmly then takes a bite. "Have you ever seen someone break another person's arm into three pieces with just one hand?" She twists it harder and bends it further up. Clyde cries real tears.

"Ow! Ok! Ok! Uncle!"

"If I see you bothering Lola again, it won't just be your arm. Now leave with the little masculinity you have left." She demands and pushes him away. Clyde left that scene fast, leaving the two of them alone.

"Damn bitch! You were-. I mean-. That was-." Lola stutters

"Sheesh, pick a sentence." Red states jokingly. She takes another bite of her fruit. Lola watches her do it and she suddenly feels too hot in her sweater.

"Do you need help with this?" Red points to her messy jammed locker which snaps her out of her trance.

"Oh yes! Duh." She laughs, still red in the face.

* * *

After that, the two walk together to their first-period class. Tweek notices them first.

"Lola! You got a second?"

"But class is starting in two minutes."

"I'll be quick, I promise." He leads her out and to a remotely vacant hallway.

"If you had something important to say, why didn't you text me?"

"Cause I have something that belongs to you." He unzips his backpack and takes out the source of her frantic behavior this morning.

"Eee! My sketchbook!" She takes it happily. "I almost had a heart attack looking-" her mood drops. "Wait, you didn't look into it, did you?"

"Just a peek. I can't help myself, you are a great artist. My favorite is me at the coffee shop. But I did notice that our Red is a reoccurring theme here."

Tweek stands next to her and opens the book. He flips the pages until he points to a detailed sketch of Red. He turns again and it's a colored drawing of Red laying down in a field of multi-colored flowers. There's a colored picture of Red with tiny hearts filling the page.

"There's no heterosexual explanation for this."

Lola closes it. "How many know?"

"Just me. You know I wouldn't pull you out of the closet like this. My question is how long have you felt like this?"

"Maybe eighth grade. And she's only gotten more beautiful since then. I always tell myself to get over it. It's never gonna happen! But she's always there for me! Just now, she stood up for me against Clyde!"

"You know, even before I found your sketchbook I noticed how nervous you were around her in gym. No reason why you can't tell her! It's the 21st century! Go for it!"

"The 21st century and we're still living in a hateful world! Even more so, since we live in South Park. I don't wanna embarrass her or myself if I do confess. School will be a lot harder for both of us. Her dad, Skeeter, is one of the biggest rednecks in town! There's like a million reasons to keep quiet. But worst of all, if there's even a speck of a chance that she's gay, I don't think she'll want to date the shy, quiet artist type."

She finishes and her eyes become glassy. Tweek watches her sadly before he pulls her close to him.

"Lola, you are absolutely right. You should take your time. If you want, I could talk to Red for you. I won't say your name but I can find out if she likes girls. To clear your conscience a little."

Lola wraps her arms around his waist. "Ok." She says softly.

"Just call me Captain Tweek cause I will go down with this ship." She giggles at her best friend’s corny joke into his shoulder.

* * *

Lola and I walk back to class and I guess the teacher's late cause it's five minutes past class time. Lola makes it back to her seat fine but I get my arm yanked back.

"Eep!"

"Morning, honey." My attacker says in a deep husky voice.

"Oh hi, hi Craig."

"Why'd you left with Johnson just then?"

"Lola? She just needed help."

"Relax, Craig. It's not Lola blew him or anything." Token comments. Craig flips him off. "He's just mad cause he wants your attention."

"Shut it!" He commanded. "Anyway, you're sitting with us at lunch today."

"Oh, I couldn't. I don't wanna butt in." I say flustered.

"Oh, I insist." The teacher walks in, professing her apologies. Craig shamelessly leaves a kiss on the hand closest to him. "See you later." He releases me and turns around. I shudder and sit back down in my own seat. I just hope Lola's love life isn't any more weirder than mine.


	4. Panic in the Lunchroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch with Craig and those guys. Great 😒

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Keep commenting on how much you hate Craig here. That means I did my job right in provoking emotion and it motivates me.

_In the past, you could have gotten away with crazy acts on school grounds. And by some sort of good fortune, it wouldn't go on your permanent record. But now that we're so adamant about being politically correct, a student will be punished for the slightest microaggression. Well, a microaggression that was brought to their attention. How the boys can get away with bullying is beyond me._

_A good example was a group presentation for Health class on drugs. Health class in middle school was always awkward. Not only did the teacher talk about a female's and male's puberty stage with everyone in the room, but also STDs, domestic abuse, mental issues. It was too much for a boy who didn't understand his own life._

_Anyway, back to the presentation, it counted as our midterm so it was a big percentage of our grade and that we would be working in three. My first thought was to ask Bebe to join her group. I haven't spoken to her after she helped me out after the trash can incident. I doubted she saw me as a potential friend but it would be good to tell her I appreciated what she had done._

_But then Mrs. Shi, the health teacher, said "I'll be choosing your partners."_

_My heart stopped for a second. But then I thought, it was not a total loss. I'll work with anyone just as long as they're not-_

" _Tweek, Craig, and Clyde will be a group."_

" _Fuck my life," I whispered, disheartened._

_The remaining class period was spent by the different groups exchanging numbers and discussing how the work be split evenly. I looked solemnly toward Bebe's group constructed of her, Wendy, and Heidi. She noticed me, smiled, and waved. I returned the gesture, she was still so nice._

" _Come on, spastic!" I heard my bully summoned me. I yelp and scurried over to where my group was. Clyde was on his phone, giving zero shits about the current assignment. And Craig was staring me down with the papers in his hand._

" _Our drug is crystal meth." He told me sliding the paper towards me._

" _That should be easy for him. He twitches like he's on it all the time."Clyde commented. I twitched impulsively and that proved his point._

" _Now, I'm warning you," Craig said in a dark tone. "We're not doing well as it is. So if you don't get us at least a B on this project, you'll regret it."_

" _You're leaving me to do the work? You just said you're not doing well as it is!"_

" _Yeah, but I'm also lazy. So chop-chop, spaz. It's due next week."_

_I whimpered and they didn't talk to me during the rest of our period. I wanted to say that Health wasn't my strongest subject either but I remained quiet._

_-/-_

_An_ _8-page PowerPoint on crystal meth, on top of homework for my other classes, and working part-time for my father at his coffee shop?! It's too much pressure, and it's serious this time! I had no choice but buckled down and get through it alone. There were nights where I stayed up past 2 am, researching crystal meth, and doing my other responsibilities simultaneously. Screwing up my already inconsistent sleeping schedule. But let it not go unsaid that fear is not a great motivator._

_The following week arrived, and the day of the presentation, I was running to my Health class because I was making note cards for my partners to read off of the period before. When I got there, I slammed the door open by mistake. Everyone looked up at me surprised. I composed myself and quietly made my way toward Clyde and Craig. I took out the note cards and gave them to them. I even noted which slide correspond to its note card and who says what._

" _Huh, you actually came through with this project." Clyde said._

" _We'll see." Craig retorted._

_Our turn came and I went to the computer at the front and pulled up the presentation from my flash drive. It made me physically sick to see their names on the presentation I worked tirelessly on._

_As the presentation went on, I reduced my stuttering to a minimum and explained as calmly as I could the facts when it was my turn. With the extensive research I had done, it could have easily have gotten a B+ or an A._

_If my so-called partners didn't make so_ _painstakingly obvious_ _that they had no hand in the process._

_Unlike me, Craig and Clyde read their notes slowly and in a monotone tone. Never once did they pick up their heads and looked at their audience; which was never a good sign for a group presentation. If that didn't seal our fate, when Clyde read the effects of meth on the brain, he said "oh really?" And looked back on the slides for confirmation!_

_When we were done, Mrs. Shi was not impressed. She got up from her seat and walked toward me._

" _Tweek, you did all the work, didn't you?"_

_I looked over at Craig and Clyde. Clyde did a little head shake and Craig was glaring at me to keep my mouth shut._

" _Don't look at them, I'm asking you!" She demanded._

_Stuck, I looked down and muttered "Yes, ma'am."_

_She tsked at me and turned towards the class. "Let them be an example, class. If you don't pull your weight, you're bringing yourself and the whole group down."_

_She gave us a C. If only she knew the harm that would come to me._

_-/-_

_After class, I was pushed toward the lockers and locked eyes with a furious Clyde._

" _Why did you snitched?!" Clyde demanded._

" _What else was there to do?! She could tell that you guys didn't do it!"_

" _You got some nerve! I outta-" Craig put his hand on his shoulder and shoved him away from him. He took his place and looked into my fear-stricken eyes._

" _I'm gonna get you for this." He said in a calm but sinister manner. "Maybe not today. Maybe not tomorrow. But I will get you."_

_He snapped for Clyde to follow him and they left me alone for now. I retreated to the nearest boys' bathroom, opened the handicapped stall, and puked my anxiety and breakfast out._

_What's worse was that it was a Friday. So I spent my whole weekend, the only time where I get somewhat peace of mind from Craig, on edge._

_-/-_

_On Monday morning, PC Principal's voice rang over the intercom._

" _Will Tweek Tweak report to the principal's office?" And when was the last time someone went to the principal's office and it was good news?_

_Upon arrival, I saw not only PC Principal, but Mr. Mackey and Sergeant Yates of the police. Oh yeah, certain adults moved up to the higher-level schools to oversee their old elementary school students for they knew how problematic we are._

_I gulped and sat down in the chair in front of his desk._

" _You- You wanted to see me, sir?"_

_Mr. Mackey began. "Tweek, I got an anonymous tip that you were in the possession of drugs on school property. So I called in an investigation and Sergeant Yates found this in your locker." He threw a nickel bag of what appeared to be crack cocaine._

_I was mortified. "Please! There must have been some misunderstanding! I-I would never use cocaine! I would never consider it!"_

" _Spoken like a crackhead when he's caught," Yates said. "You expect us to believe you? That your eccentric behavior comes from_ just _coffee! For God's sake, you're guilty by your name alone!"_

" _My first name is just a stupid nickname! PC Principal, I-"_

" _Don't." He warned. "Tweek, I will not tolerate this behavior from my students. As of right now, you are suspended from school for a month. But because I believe in second chances, I've arranged for you to be placed in drug rehabilitation during that time."_

_Before I could argue, Yates forced me to stand up and placed handcuffs behind my back. "But first, you're coming with me, junkie."_

_He escorted me out of the office. To add insult to injury, it was in between classes and the hallways were full. So, my peers saw me in handcuffs with Yates behind me. I was so ashamed, I put my head down and let the tears fall. I passed by the group of the Big Four and Craig and those guys. Cartman was in the forefront recording on his phone._

_I picked up my head a little and noticed Craig had a look of satisfaction on his face._

_-/-_

_Hours later, I was placed in a holding cell in the County jail as the police questioned my parents. I cried in my arms, letting my paranoia consumed me. This is going on my permanent record! I won't be able to get into college! Or launch my career! I'll forever be known as a kid who became a crackhead at 13!_

_A dark chuckle was heard in my cell. I thought it was an inner demon somehow manifested to reality but it began to talk._

" _You know Spazzy, I've always pictured you behind bars. Not a bad look for you. Shame they're not actually putting you in jail."_

_I knew that voice all too well. I stood up and walked toward the bars to face Craig on the other side._

" _What do you want?" I snorted the excess mucus up._

_He whispered this to me. "I told you I'd get you back."_

_Everything clicked at once. "You!_ _You_ _!" I screeched horrifically. He laughed at my face like a monster._

" _What was it? Powdered sugar?"_

" _What do you take me for? Some kind of idiot? Nah, it's the real deal! Kenny owed me a favor. I was gonna use crystal meth, you know, for irony’s sake. But cocaine was easier to obtained. And I picked the combination lock, of course. Did this early in the morning too. Thank God our broke school doesn't have security cameras."_

" _I'll tell on you! When I get out of here, I'll-"_

" _They already found the crack in your possession, dumbass. And it's my word against yours."_

_I cried again and he only smiled wider. "Craig, how long are you gonna watch me break down and suffer to realize that you've had enough?"_

" _Tell you what, faggot? I'll let you know when I've had enough, ok?" But we both knew that wasn't gonna be anytime soon; or never, as of lately._

" _Enjoy rehab." My monster said to me mockingly as he walked out of the station, scot-free._

* * *

My second-period class is Geometry and I shared it with only Heidi. Our teacher allowed us to work with partners to do the book work. I immediately shifted over the lesser of the two evils but Craig still came up to me anyway.

"Tweekers, we pairing up?" He asks.

"I already have a partner." I gesture to Heidi.

"And he actually needs a partner to do the work instead of dickriding him." Heidi snarks back.

Craig growls like a predator. "Well bitch, switch with me or-"

"Craig, back to your seat!" The teacher demands.

He flips off Heidi and looks at me. "Whatever. You're with me at lunch, anyway." And returns to his seat.

As we started the assignment, Heidi asks, "What's gonna happen at lunch?"

"Oh, I'll be sitting with Craig and his friends."

"What? Are you delusional? You haven't sat with the guys since they literally threw you out in middle school."

"I didn't even say yes. He insisted." I go back to work on the assignment but I'm stuck on a problem. "Can you help me here?"

She takes a look and shows me her work. "Try isolating the variable."

I follow her example and arrive at the answer easily. "Oh." Beneath her bitchy nature, there's an intelligent girl.

"Math is weird like that. If you isolate one variable, you'll get the answer."

I raise an eyebrow. "Sure?"

"You should apply that logic."

"What do you mean?"

"The answer is to isolate yourself from Craig. If you keep talking to him, he's gonna think there's a chance and he won't ever let up. And I know it's hard for you to say no to him because you still have that fear of him you've had since middle school. Stop giving him the time of day."

I let every word sink in. She's right about my fear of him. It's gonna be difficult to avoid him at first cause I share almost every class with him.

"But what about at lunch?"

"Don't talk to him and see what happens."

I smirk. "This is out of character for you, giving advice."

"Well, Craig disrespects you and makes life harder for you. And that's my job."

* * *

Since I had gym every other day, I had a lab class in place of that. Nothing happened there so fast forward to Honors English I shared with Wendy. I was getting my stuff ready for class when Wendy turned around in her seat in front of me to look at me.

"Tweek, are you alright?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

She shrugs. "Heidi told me you're joining Craig at lunch." Damn it, Turner! She can't keep a secret for shit.

"It's not like it's an everyday thing! I'm not gonna abandon you and the girls and switch to Craig's group."

"I know, Tweek, I trust you. It's Craig I don't trust. The guy's made you miserable for the last four years and he suddenly develops a crush on you? It's bullshit!"

"So I should isolate myself from Craig?"

"What? No. I'm not gonna tell you to skip out on lunch with him. This is the perfect time to confront him and get answers! If you isolate yourself from him, he's just gonna keep bothering you."

I didn't want to say that her advice is the direct opposite of Heidi's, so I just nod. I know they both mean well, so who am I supposed to listen to?

Wendy smiles and places her hand on my cheek in a motherly manner. "Tweekers, I just don't want to see you get hurt again." I lean into her touch and smile back at her.

Our teacher comes back and Wendy turns back around in her seat. Yet, it's like time is moving excruciatingly slow on purpose before it gets to lunchtime.

* * *

Anyways, with the Red and Lola situation, I have some sort of control over. I didn't forget that I had to talk to Red. Music Theory was next and I shared that with the very girl.

A quick summary, Music Theory is a class where we actually study music. They teach how to play the piano and how to read and compose music. I already know how to play piano thanks to the lessons my mom signed me up for in my childhood, not that I'm complaining.

I took the mini keyboard next to Red. She and her share a knowing glance and she plays a melody and I sync up with her, playing the lower harmony.

We were playing a song I found on the internet. Together we sing:

_Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity  
With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony  
To tell me who I am, who I was,  
Uncertainty enveloping my mind till I can't break free_

We pretty much shocked the entire class, especially the teacher who just walked in. "Why are you two in this class?" He asks.

"Cause there are no guitar classes!" Red answers. I chuckled at that. The teacher just sighs and begins his class as normal. While that is underway, I put my plan into action.

"So Red, are you dating anyone?" I whisper.

"You just like to jump right into the bullshit, do you? No, I'm not."

"Oh, good. So let's say I know someone who has a crush on you."

"Woooow! You sit those assholes once during gym and you're trying to set me up with one of them?"

"Oh god, no! I respect you too much! Um, it's a girl."

Red is taken back and her cheeks turn pink. "Tony, if this is your way of figuring out I'm for both teams, just ask." She says bitterly, looking away.

Huh, didn't see that coming. I've known she has kissed guys in the past, but still. Actually, why am I now finding out who's in the alphabet community with me?

"And tell your friend no. I'm crushing on another girl."

Better.

I lean in close and put my head in my hands. My eyes are wide in anticipation. She gives in and describes this mystery girl.

"She's artistic and caring, and-"

"Pretty?"

"Beautiful! She can handle herself but can also play the damsel in distress, and I find that cute. And this long brown hair, wow! And her eyes?" She sighs dreamily.

I give her a smug look. Red looks at me worryingly.

"I, uh, wasn't as vague as I'd thought, right?"

"I knew by "artistic".

"Please don't say anything! I don't know how she feels. To be honest, I don't think she would want a butch queen like me."

 _Bitch, I dare you to look at her sketchbook!_ I scream in my head! Yet, I still see this discovery as an absolute win.

"It's ok, Red. I have a feeling things could work out."

* * *

Finally, it's lunchtime! Instead of the usual tossing of insults and snarky comments between my friends and Cartman, I've invited my Tweek to sit with me and my friends. I was determined to change his view of me even if I had to drag him by the arm to invite him to sit with me.

"Craig!" My whiny friend, or should I say, sidekick, Clyde, snaps me out of my thoughts. "You're not even listening! What are you thinking about?"

"Who-who-who else?" Jimmy answers.

I sigh. "What's taking him so long? He probably talking to his bitch ass girlfriends." I know I have no reason to be jealous of the girls, but they hate me regardless. I'm just returning the favor.

"Tweek will be here. It's not like you gave him much of a choice." Token says.

"Yeah, maybe the way to win Tweek's affections is to be, I don't know, less suffocating?" Clyde says. I growl at him and he flinches at my stare and looks down.

"No, Clyde is right." Token defends. "I commend you for not having an ulterior motive and not bothering Tweek over the summer, but you're forcing your feelings on him instead of letting him come to his own feelings naturally."

"We don't even care that you're suddenly gay, Craig," Jimmy adds. "We just want to stop torturing Tweek after what you did to him."

"Stop bringing that shit up! And he doesn't need to come around because I already claim him." My friends shudder at the slimy tone.

"We all know that Tweek is weak, I just have to bend his will to my favor. I want him to forget what I did to him and see that I have changed." My friends doubt my abilities, but their opinion matters very little to me anyway.

Anyway, time to drop the subject, because my angel approaches.

* * *

In the words of Miguel and Tulio and bisexuals, "both is good."

In my context, I'm gonna try both Wendy's and Heidi's advice. When I got to Craig's table, everyone greeted me in various ways, of course, Craig's had a seductive undertone. I also notice that there was an empty seat to the left of Craig. Not gonna fall for that, so I move to the side opposite of Craig and Token and sit to the right of Jimmy, the furthest corner away from Craig. Craig looks disappointed but I don't say anything.

Time passes on and the guys continue to eat. Well, three of them; they seem to ignore the tension that's between Craig and I. I can feel his eyes on me, it's creepy. I keep thinking back to the time where the guys put me in a garbage can when I wanted to sit with them. And being with the same guys who caused it is making me lose my appetite.

"Hey, Tweek. You gonna eat that?" Clyde asks.

"Huh? Oh, no." I pass my tray down.

"You still don't eat enough, babe?" Craig asks.

I'm surprised he remembered that I didn't eat much when we were dating and mostly subdued my appetite with coffee. But something else bothered me even more.

"You guys are calling me Tweek now?"

"Is that not your name?" Jimmy asks.

"Well, none of you guys have ever called me Tweek before. It's not my real name, but it's a step up from "fag"."

"Well, you don't have to worry about any of us using that word again." Token reassured.

"Wait, time out. Your name isn't Tweek?" Clyde asks.

"No! It's Anthony."

The guys, even Craig, are taken back by such a normal name coming from me.

"Huh, your parents aren't complete idiots." Craig comments.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the opposite side of the cafeteria at the girls' table, the six young ladies can't help but feel incomplete due to the seat to the left of Bebe empty

"I still can't believe we allowed Tweek to go over to him and his fake ass friends." Bebe states. "We should confront him and I got some harsh words at the ready."

"Bebe, no!" Wendy warns. "This is Tweek's battle. He needs to demand answers for himself."

"No! He needed to isolate himself from Craig." Heidi says.

"Did you tell him that? That's horrible advice!"

"So is demanding answers when you know he's scared of him!

"Exactly!" Bebe says. "Craig's just preying on his fear of him. I'm not gonna leave Tweek to suffer Craig's wrath alone again. Last time we did that, he ended up in the hospital, bleeding out!"

"Bebe, you know he doesn't blame us for what happened," Lola says. Regardless, Bebe stands up and turns toward the direction where their friend is. Nichole follows and grabs her arm.

"Bebe, stop! Don't be foolish!"

"I'm done sitting by the sidelines! I need answers too!" She releases herself from Nichole and continues walking. Suddenly, a lunch overseer appears in front of her as she was making her rounds around the tables.

"And where are you going, Ms. Stevens? I don't recall giving you a hall pass." The blond humph and turns away from her with her arms crossed. Nichole comes up and explains for her.

"It's ok, ma'am. She was only kidding. Think nothing of it." She explains and escorts her back to their table.

* * *

So far, lunch has been good. I know, I'm shocked too. But Token, Clyde, and Jimmy are tolerable for the most part. I would never have expected to have the conversation I'm having with them now, with no trace of sarcasm or irony.

"I stopped watching at season 6. When I saw Mythix, I knew they weren't trying to aim at the older audiences anymore." Clyde answers.

"I agree. Sirenix was the last decent transformation. Through Harmonix gets points for its better spells.” Jimmy says.

"We ain't gonna act like the series didn't peak at season 3. We should have known that it was all downhill from there." Token explains.

"Yes!" I reply. "Enchantix all day, every day! How'd you guys get into the show?"

"I had a cousin who was obsessed with the early seasons," Clyde explains. "At first, I thought it was your boring girls' cartoon, then I saw the outfits." He smirks. "Then I got these guys hooked. We had a watch party in the summer after ninth grade. We should have invited you but-" he yelps as a response to Craig kicking him under the table.

My mood drops at the mention of the previous summer. But even after Clyde's comment, Jimmy presses on.

"Actually, it's a miracle you weren't paralyzed permanently or worse!" He adds. "I remembered you were in a wheelchair for a while."

"Literally nobody expected things to escalate as quickly as they did." Token comments.

"If you guys don't shut the fuck up!" Craig demands.

His screaming made me flinch and I pale at the anger burning in his eyes. It made me physically weaker and made my chest tighten. It reminded me of the last time I've made Craig furious beyond his control. It took me out of reality and experience flashbacks. I remember being on the ground, the grass painted red from my wounds. My throat closes up and I was having trouble breathing. Just like when I couldn't breathe lying there on the grass. Craig was standing over me, his weapon brandished and painted. Sirens! I hear sirens! They're coming for me!

Nothing done to me in the past held a candle to what happened that day. I could have died right there on the ground! No memorial, no burial, nothing! Why didn't I keep my mouth shut? _Why?!_

"Tweek, are you with me?!"

"He's having a panic attack!"

"No shit, Sherlock! Why would bring that up!"

"It's better than ignoring it!"

I don't know who said what, but there's too much noise here. So I followed my instinct and run out of the cafeteria. Luckily, the hallways were empty. I go to a water fountain in a different hallway. I splash some water on my face. But that did little to calm down my heightened state of mind. I had to cry, I had to get it all out. God, I'm such a baby. My reactions like this to panic and stress I feel like it's partly the reason why terrible things are done to me.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and immediately my back is to the lockers. I tremble before his grey eyes and slide my back against the lockers. "Please. Please. I can't take this anymore. I want out!"

He joins me on the floor. "Hey! Look at me! I'm not gonna do anything to you." He wipes my tears. "Now come on, you're too old to cry. Although, your eyes still look beautiful glistened with tears."

There he goes again with the shameful compliments. "Craig, why are you being so nice to me? I thought I was trash to you! If your plan is to attack me when my guard is down, then do it right now!"

I didn't mean to scream. He didn't even raise his fist. Instead, he wraps his arms around me and pulls me into his large frame.

"Tweek, I will do whatever it takes to make you believe that I've changed. I owe it to you." He whispers. He then kisses the skin that's close to my ear. I didn't hug back, not fully trusting him. I just bury my face into his coat.

But speaking of those I do trust, I hear the familiar clicking of heels coming towards us. "Tweek!" Bebe calls out to me.

Without a second thought, I remove myself from Craig's arms and wrap my arms around her.

"Is this gonna be our thing? Us hugging after you had a breakdown at lunch?" She jokes and I chuckle at her. It didn't go unnoticed that Craig had a look of hurt and betrayal on his face.

But that quickly melts into annoyance. "I had it under control, Bebe!"

"Oh yeah, I could tell by the way he fled the scene in tears! If you don't stay away from him, I'll-"

"You'll what?! I'm warning you to know your place!"

I quickly put an end to it. "Bae, let's just go." I grab her arm and pull her away. The two of them give each other dirty looks as we walk away. I love Bebe, but she's reckless. She doesn't understand how much of threat Craig is. Despite his promises of change.

But then again, that was the most humane touch I've gotten from him. And there was nothing platonic about his kiss from earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I know what Craig did in the crack flashback was bad, but there’s a good reason why Tweek has PTSD specifically on what happened that summer. What will I think of next? Sorry if this chapter dragged a bit. I had so many ideas for this one and I tried to squeeze them all in.


	5. Slumbering with the Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek is invited to a sleepover with the other guys. He’s fine at first, but then gets a night terror of what he endured in his freshman year.

_A month of my life, wasted! Group therapy sessions. I slept in a room far from home. I waited for Dad to come to visit me so he can smuggle me coffee grounds cause they didn’t allow me to have caffeine. And for what? Cause I didn’t make the grade Craig couldn’t do himself! I tried to explain to the counselors that I didn’t belong there; that the scheme of an evil kid put me here. But they wrote it off as denial. Sometimes I thought of overdosing if I could get my hands on some actual drugs._

_But, wish not granted, I went back to school. And I got the warm welcome as I’d expected. Whispers about the crack kid returning surrounded me. Not only did I miss a dozen homework assignments from several different classes, but I missed two tests and a project from three separate classes. The teachers were gonna give me until the end of the month to make up for it all._

_And of course, I wasn’t safe from all the crack jokes._

_“Hey, Tweekers.” Kenny strolled up to me when I was at my locker. I heard him snickering to the rest of the guys behind him. I was breathing hard because I almost at my limit._

_“My parents have a little operation on the side. Why don’t you become partners with them? We could make a lot of money.” And the got everybody laughing. I screamed and pushed Kenny down. I have nothing against Kenny but I was so mad at the moment._

_“LEAVE ME ALONE!” I screamed red in the face. But the guys surrounded me like I was the bad guy._

_“What the fuck, Spastic!” Stan said as he and Kyle helped Kenny up._

_“Learn to take a joke!” Kyle added._

_“It’s Kenny! He’s a nice guy!” Butters said._

_I was starting to feel guilty. Craig grabbed my collar and shoved me against the wall. He lifted me up so my feet weren’t touching the ground by the neck. I immediately blurted out apologies to him and Kenny._

“ _Do you know what happens when you mess with my friends?!”_

_A punch never came. Instead, I was dropped and was free to breathe again. A gel-manicured hand grabbed Craig’s ear. It caused him to yell and pull away from me._

 _“_ _Friends? That’s a weird way of saying, followers.”_

_It was Bebe again. And behind her were two of her friends, Wendy Testaburger and Nichole Daniels. I stood up and watched the scene in wonder._

_Bebe released him so he could face her fully. “This is none of your business, girlie. Shouldn’t you be in the bathroom, checking your makeup for the umpteenth time.”_

_Has Craig never faced a girl before? Because by his standards, that was a weak comeback._

_“Checked it this morning, thank you.” She took out her compact mirror. “Though, I suggest you use this. You got something white on your lips.” Her friends giggled behind her and I covered my mouth to ceased my own._

_Craig turned red in the face and literally slapped the compact from her hands. “You really want to start another war between the sexes, do you, bimbo?!”_

_Clyde grabbed his arm back. Pleading with him that they couldn’t hit girls “especially not the hot ones”._

_“Touch her again, I dare you!” Wendy said, looking ready for a fight; so was Nichole. I saw Token and Stan immediately take a step back in surrender._

_Craig and Bebe stared each other down, daring the other to take the first swing. As I watched with dread believing I’d indirectly caused another Battle of the Sexes, the final bell for the first period rang. Then a teacher rushed us all into our respective classes._

_I felt guilty again. Bebe stood up for me twice and I’ve done nothing in repayment._

_-/-_

_I usually spent my study hall in the music room alone. The music teacher was very cool and would let me use the grand piano in the center of the room. I knew I should have used this time to start on the missed assignments, but I needed to do something to lower my anxiety. Music was my getaway from all the bullshit._

_I sat at the piano, took out my binder of collected scores from the internet, and slammed my fingers into the keys. I played a chaotic yet melodic tune. And I sang my frustration and loneliness out to the walls._

“No problem” is so easily said but now, is there any meaning left?

He fails once more, fails once more

After searching for the odd one out in the crowd, he starts spinning again...

One more time, one more time "I think I will keep rolling on today too"

And so he says, so he says

Making sure that each of his words is sincere

"Are you okay? No, I'm in a daze

Trying to escape but I just don't see the point.

Maybe I should just stop breathing." 

_I heard light applause and saw the blond cheerleader in the doorway. “That was amazing. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you play before. Not since elementary school?”_

_I blushed at the compliment. “Well, I keep it as a hobby nowadays.”_

_Bebe walked around the piano and stood next to me. “You call that just a hobby? Dude, if I had a talent like yours, people wouldn’t be so quick to call me a bimbo.”_

_“But you’re very pretty,” I told her. I then physically bit my tongue. Too straightforward._

_Bebe just chuckled. “I got the face of a cheerleader, that’s for sure. What’s this?” She picked up my binder and flipped through it._

_“Oh, that’s nothing, please!” I went to grab it back but she held it away from my reach._

_“Classical, songs from musical theater and,” she chuckles, “Vocaloid! Like the song you were just playing.”_

_“You’re familiar with it?”_

_“Well, Red’s a musician too and plays their songs as well. I know a little bit from her. Hey, if I choose a song, would you play for me?”_

_“Uh, sure.” She sat next to me and chose a song for me. I played her request and she was so impressed. We went back and forth between songs of different genres and tempos. She sang along when she could._

_“Awesome! You should be up on stage or something.”_

“ _Thanks. Not just for the compliment, but for being with me here. And for sticking up for me, twice.”_

 _“It’s not a big deal, Tweek.”_

_“Yes! Yes, it is. I know it’s social suicide to talk to me.”_

_“Social suicide?” She asks, genuinely confused._

_“You know, I’m the crackhead. The faggot. The easy target.”_

_Bebe raised an eyebrow. “Tweek. Anyone, except maybe those idiots, who grew up with you knows that you’re too much of a coward to bring drugs to school. And I’m not trying to be offensive. That fear makes you smart enough to not do that. So obviously you were set up.”_

_“Thank you!” I screamed in relief. “I-”_

_“Let me finish. You’re so focused on the negatives about yourself but you fail to mention that you keep living your life. You sing about there’s no point in your existence, but you still find the strength to get out of bed and come to this hellhole of a school. That’s really admirable.” She gently takes his face in her hands. “And whatever you think of yourself, I still see a strong, talented, kind man.”_

_I didn’t know how to verbally respond to her. But I felt like I was at the top of the world at that moment. I spent so many months without someone I could talk to. So from that comment alone, I was glowing. Bebe was more than meets the eye, too. From her prettiness and popularity at first glance, she fit the role of the Alpha Bitch. That couldn’t be more wrong._

_I hugged her tightly, worried she wouldn’t get my gratitude if I didn’t. She gladly hugged me back and gave me a peck on the cheek. She apologized for leaving a lipstick stain, but I didn’t care about it. Bebe then told me that we’ll hang out another time and we exchanged numbers._

_I finally achieved the goal I set for myself that day in the lunchroom. It was just with a girl, but did that make a difference?_

* * *

After school, I walked with Nichole to the gymnasium.

“Are you sure you’re ok now?” She asked.

“I’m fine. I just had an episode, I’m fine now.”

“You were thinking about what happened last summer, right? That’s why Bebe wanted to go over to Craig’s table and pull you out of there sooner. But I stopped her.”

“Good. I don’t wanna think about what might have happened if you didn’t. But enough about me. This is about you.”

We enter the gym where sports teams were already in practice. To my left, I saw the boys’ basketball team, which just so happened to include Clyde and Token. Guess Craig’s not a sports fan, thank God.

“Ok, so just ask one of the gym teachers that you’re interested in creating a girls’ basketball team,” I tell her.

“I’m still nervous.” She shyly looks at the ground.

“Nick,” I grabbed her by the shoulders. “You know public schools always have room in the budget for another sports team! What us theater kids wouldn’t do for that kind of treatment…”

“Anyway, I suggest you talk to Coach Femme about this. She eats female empowerment up like it’s one of her protein bars. Now get going!” I push her toward the coaches’ office to which she protested. She’ll thank me later.

I sat down at the bleachers and waited for her. After a few minutes of surfing the web, I heard the whistle blow, and then I sensed two sweaty bodies sitting on both sides of me.

“Hey, Tweek. Checking out the team?” Clyde suggests.

“Ugh, no. I’m waiting for Nichole.” I point to her who’s now on the other side of the gym talking to the aforementioned coach. The young African-American girl with a ball in her hand shows off her skills.

“That’s my girl.”

“Yeah.” Token comments. “Is she seeing anybody?”

“No,” I said, raising an eyebrow. “Why?”

“Just asking.”

“Things are ok with Red, right?” Clyde asks. “She’s not still mad? Lola too?” 

“I wouldn’t go near Red or Lola. If you just came to ask me to hook y’all up with my friends, you guys can leave right now.”

“No, no. We got way off-topic.” Token says. “We wanted to talk about what happened at lunch. We don’t know exactly what happened to cause a panic, but we’re sorry.”

My face softens and I look down shyly.

“And I’m having a sleepover at my house with the guys this weekend. Wanna come?”

Clyde nudges my arm. “Come on, bro. Party at a mansion.”

I haven’t done group activities with the guys since we were kids. And Token is known for having the coolest house in town. It’s very tempting but…

“Will Craig be there?”

“Well, like it or not, he is our friend. And I know that he would love to have you there.” Clyde adds. I stayed silent.

“You don’t have to answer us now. Give me your phone.” Token requests. I obliged after I unlocked it. He puts his number in my contact list. “Text me now so I have your number.” I send a simple “hi” and his phone dings right after.

“Great. Let me know when you made up your mind.” 

“And relax, bro. We’re not gonna do anything to you. We’re past that bullshit.” Clyde reassures.

The whistle blows and the two boys return to the court. I can tell they’re trying to make amends but just because they claim that they’re “past that bullshit” doesn’t mean I’m over it.

Nichole comes back, glowing. “Coach Femme said she’s impressed with my plays. If I could assemble a team, she would coach and I could be captain!” She squeals. I hug her and cheer with her.

“I’m so proud of you!”

“Thanks! So, what did Token and Clyde want just now?”

“Oh, Token invited me to his house over the weekend with the other guys.”

“Why can’t they leave you alone?”

“I haven’t said yes. I could tell they’re actually trying to be nice. I’m thinking about it.”

“Alright. But don’t forget who your real friends are.” She warns.

I wrap my arm around her waist and we walk down the bleachers like that. She gives a soft smile and wraps her arm around my shoulders. “Of course not.”

* * *

I arrived back at my house and retreated back to my room. It’s my day off from work but doesn’t mean I can relax just yet. As I was flipping through my school agenda, my phone goes off. I assume that was one of the girls; I bet Nichole told them about the invite. I picked it up without looking at the ID.

“What up, bitch?” I say casually.

“Excuse me? I’m not your little school girlfriends.” A deep male voice tells me.

I almost fall to the ground in shock. “Craig?!”

“The one and only.” I could practically see that smirk on his face.

“But I- How’d you get my- Token.” He and I said his name at the same time. I groan and facepalm myself, why am I that stupid?

“Don’t go beating yourself up, honey. Friends are supposed to set each other up with the ones that they like.” I groan louder.

“Anyway, have you decided if you’re coming to Token’s yet?”

“Well, I was thinking about-”

“I decided for you. You’re coming. Even if I have to drag you all the way there myself.”

“How is that fair?! What makes you think that I have to do what you say?”

“You know what happens to you when I get upset.” He says in a bone-chilling whisper. My heart stops beating for a while. I’m starting to pale and I’m trembling in my hand that’s holding the phone. He knew that would trip me up, especially after my episode at lunch.

“So?”

“Ok,” I say in a shaky breath. “Ok. I’ll be there.”

“Yes!” My monster says all giddy. “See you around, babe.” He hangs up.

I let the phone drop from my hands and place my hands over my face in defeat. Those horrible words repeat themselves mockingly in my head.

_“You know what happens to you when I get upset.”_

* * *

Saturday evening arrived quicker than expected. And while my friends are all going roller skating, I’m in the passenger’s seat of my dad’s car in Cherry Oaks mentally preparing for a miserable and/or awkward night.

“Now son, there’s no shame in calling it quits.” My dad told me for the fiftieth time tonight. “Just say the word and I’ll turn this car around. I’ll drop you off at the roller rink.”

“Wendy suggested that I faced this head-on.”

“But a night with Craig Tucker? He’s a scary kid! I’m glad you didn’t tell your mother about where you were going. She would have lost her mind!”

“They would be other witnesses- I mean guys there.”

“After everything that’s happened-”

“I’ll be fine. Besides he said he would come to me if I didn’t show up.” I see my father shudder after I said that. I know he’s scared of Craig, too.

He parks in the Blacks’ driveway and I hug him goodbye. I grab my overnight bag and get out of the car.

“It’s just one night,” I whisper to myself and make my way to the doorstep. It brings me a little relief when Token welcomes me in. He waves my dad goodbye as he drives off.

“You can leave your bag in the living room. The guys are in the game room.”

I did what he says and he leads me to the elevator. And that alone impresses me. He takes us to the third floor and a room at the end of the hallway. He opens the door and leads me to a dark room lit by only LED lights. The elevator was nice but my jaw dropped at the sight. Retro games lining up against the walls. A 60 inch TV on the wall connected to the latest game console and in front of it is a velvet couch and bean bags. And junk food of all kinds on a table opposite the games. It was a mini arcade and I’m living for it!

“I know, everyone makes that face.” Token smirks. “Hey, guys! Look who shown up!”

The other guests, consisting of the Big Four, Butters, David, Clyde, Jimmy, and Craig, look up from their games to greet me. Not so much Cartman, but that’s expected. Craig takes it a step further and literally runs up to glomp me (the aggressive tackle kind of hug; what Bebe did in the first chapter).

It throws me off-balance, causing me to take a few steps back. With his arms still wrapped around my neck.

“I’m so glad you made it, babe.” He says affectionately like he didn’t threaten me to come here.

“No problem.” I simply say. He releases me and leads me back into the room by the hand as Token closes the door behind us.

“Good thing you came, Tweek,” Cartman comments, not looking up from his game. “Because if I had to hear one more time from that simp, “when Tweek’s gonna get here?” I was gonna scream.”

“Who are you calling a simp, fat ass?!” Craig retorts.

“Cartman, stop being a jealous cunt cause you’ll never find love.” Butters chides him. Good to know Butters grew a spine as he got older. “I think it’s romantic.”

“Who would have guessed it? Tweek giving Craig a second chance.” Stan says. “It says a lot about how forgiving he is.”

I shake my head and hands fervently. “No! No! No one said anything about a second chance!” No way in hell is I getting back together with Craig. The relationship would be borderline toxic! If only they understood.

Craig places a hand on my waist and pulls me into his chest. “Just you wait, baby boy, just you wait.” He says low enough for me to hear. He leads me toward the air hockey game to play a couple of rounds together. Then on the console to play a racing video game. We pretty much played every game that required two players. Can’t complain much, I’m in a rich dude’s house!

After a couple of hours of gaming, Clyde suddenly shouted “Theater room! Now!” The other guys stampede their way out of the arcade.

“What’s going on?”

“We’re-We’re gonna watch horror movies.” Jimmy, the one last to leave, said.

“Oh, cool!” I answer and he raises an eyebrow at me. I understand his confusion but I don’t freak out over every little thing as I used to. The girls and I love to watch scary movies when we hang out. I follow them out excitedly and boy when Clyde said: “theater room” he meant it. The room was literally set up like a regular movie theater. Complete with a concession stand in the corner. Damn, how stupid we were for making fun of Token for being rich when we were younger.

After I get a bag of chips, I walk over to where Clyde is at the projectors peek at what movies we’re watching. I expected the old-school, really scary movie. But it’s the more modern, not-so-scary type.

“Really?” I say out loud.

“What’s wrong?” Clyde asks.

“No offense, Clyde. But this only constitutes a horror because it touches upon every lame horror movie trope. You’re not actually scared by this?”

“Whaaat? Of course not!” He chuckles nervously; liar.

“Well, someone had to say it.” Kenny comments. “This shit’s basically a comedy for us.”

“I mean the deaths are predictable,” Jimmy says.

“The villain is just an uncreative murderer just because!” Butters adds.

“And the character that’s killed is some stupid white trash kid!” I said. “It leaves a bad name to us actual white trash folk,” I say in feign disappointment. Everyone laughs at the statement.

But Clyde starts the movie anyway. I take my seat in the second row with Token, Clyde, Jimmy, and Craig in the same row as me. The old “Craig’s gang”, if you will.

“You know, Sunshine,” Craig whispers to me. “The whole point of watching horror movies together is to cuddle against a strong man’s arm when you get scared.”

Still, in a joking mood from earlier, my response is: “But Stan’s in front of me.”

Said boy reach his arm behind his head, palm up. I gladly slap it. But I didn’t need the lights to know that Craig was staring me down with those unforgiving grey eyes. I quickly disregard my current mood.

“I’ll be fine, Craig,” I say softly. “Everything we said is going to happen.”

And I was right. Every stupid horror movie trope happened. We were more so laughing then shitting our pants when something “scary” happened. That was not so much the case for Clyde. These idiot protagonists wouldn’t last a day in South Park.

“Bitch! What you trip over?! Oxygen?” David yelled at the screen. Causing another eruption of laughter.

“I can’t!” I say, holding my sides. “Token, you got any coffee?”

“It’s like 11:30 pm. But whatever. There’s some fancy coffee maker in the kitchen. Make yourself a mug.” I excuse myself and make my way down to the first level using the elevator. Then enter the Blacks’ shiny gourmet kitchen.

After ten minutes of figuring out what the hell I was pressing, the coffee beans we’re finally brewing (exported from Brazil no less). I browse through my phone in the meantime. Messages from the girls in the group chat. Five of them wanting to check up on me and this stupid one from Heidi.

 **Heidi: Now Tweek, I don’t exactly what goes on in boys’ sleepovers. But if they all start, you know, fudge packing. Just roll with it.** **😂**

I send a middle finger aimed at Heidi and text back “I’m still alive”. I’m actually getting along with the guys. Pre-girlfriends 13-year-old Tweek would have called this the best night of his life.

Bebe texts “has Craig done anything?” I tell her nothing outside of the shameless flirting but the others think I’m gonna give him another chance. Then I get like 20 of the puking emojis from everyone. I laugh and rejoin the guys with my cup of Brazil.

As soon as I sit down, Craig grabs my arm and leans into my shoulders.

I squirm in grasp. “Are you scared?”

“No. But I was gonna cuddle you one way or another.”

I didn’t respond. I just drink my coffee, as I try to think back to a time when the world made sense.

* * *

I don’t know how it happened but I’m in a vast dark room filled with shadows of ugly purple and black colors.

“Hello?!” My voice comes back to me in an echo. “Anyone?! Girls? Guys?”

 ** _“Desperate enough to call upon your bullies?”_** A skinny shadow with bright violet eyes slithers its way towards me. It spoke in a distorted and deep voice. When it stands erect, it’s my height.

“So what if I did? I don’t have any gripes with them. My only problem is…”

“ ** _Craig. Are you retarded? They’re in cahoots with Craig and you’re defending them?!_** ” It wraps around my torso and chest like a snake and stares me down with those ungodly eyes.

**_“Ever since sixth grade, Craig has tortured you. Humiliated you. Left you alone to suffer. And your so-called new buddies didn’t bat an eyelash at your pain. No one cares about you, Tweek! Nobody ever will!”_**

I struggled in its hold but failed! It’s a shadow! It’s supposed to weightless!

**_“You struggled but you know I’m right. You’ll never amount to anything, you piece of fucking garbage! I thought you understood that in ninth grade.”_**

I gasp helplessly as it grows four more tails pry my eyes open so I’m looking directly at its eyes. Its eyes play the memory of that horrific day like a movie.

* * *

_I was fifteen years old at the time. I sat in a patch of flowers in the school’s garden. I had my head in my knees and my arms covering up my head. I was out here due to a misunderstanding with the girls. I didn’t care how stupid I looked, I just want to be left alone._

_“Time to collect the trash.” Of course, the universe loves to kick me harder when I’m already down. Craig walked up to me with his friends not trailing far behind, all had baseball equipment. Why was the diamond so close to the garden?_

_“Hey, faggot! Move!” Cartman demanded. I didn’t say anything._

_“Hey! He’s talking to you!” Clyde kicked me in the word “talking”. I responded not._

_“Where are your dumb girlfriends?” Butters asked._

_“Isn’t it obvious, guys?” Craig’s nasally voice cut through the air like a knife. I squeezed my arms tighter as an impulse.  
_

_“The girls kicked Spastic out of their club. Just goes to show that not even girls can stand your flaming ass!” He urged the other guys to laugh with him._

“ _Now I’m not gonna ask you again,” I felt his hand on the shoulder and I reached out and grabbed it hard. The other boys gasped initially. In one quick move, I stood up and stared into those grey eyes. Those monstrous eyes. I took all my frustrations, anger, and loneliness from before out on someone who rightfully deserved it._

_“Fuck off,” I said slowly and softly at first._

_“Excuse me?!”_

_“I SAID FUCK OFF!” I yelled in his face. I shoved him back into his friend group. “I have had with you! I’ve been done with you since middle school! Is your life that worthless that you have to pick on me EVERY. GODDAMN. DAY. So you can have the slightest idea of what acceptance is. You want approval from these retards?!”_

_I pointed to his so-called friends. They all took a step back._

_“Yes, the girls dumped me! But I don’t need some nasal-voiced, pepper jack looking bitch reminding that I’m forever alone every forty seconds. Why are you so obsessed with me?! No, really! Have you ever asked yourself why do I keep torturing the weakest kid? Is it to distract yourself from the fact that you’re actually the weakest kid? That you are and will always be the boring, untalented, stupidest, heartless, childish, horrifying, ugliest piece of white trash shit that has ever crawled out of Satan’s anus?!”_

_”I mean, it’s incredible! You make Cartman look civil. And what’s with the gay jokes? Huh, fag?! I find it ironic coming from my ex-boyfriend! So do everyone a favor Tucker, AND GET OUT OF MY LIFE!”_

_I was heavily breathing after that rant. The boys look over at Craig afraid. He stared at me in horror like I just crawled out of Hell. His shock didn’t phase me in the slightest. He had that coming for three years. I actually felt a twinge of pride._

_If only if I had known what I’d awaken within Craig._

_His fists clenched and unclenched. He was trembling. His face glowed red with ire. And instead of his eyes going traditionally red, his eyes turned an electric blue. Every ounce of confidence I had flew right out of me._

_“I’ll fucking end your life.” He grabbed an aluminum baseball bat._

_“Nobody.” He brought the bat into position. “Talks to me like that. NOBODY!!”_

_He swung the bat at my temple. I dropped like a fly. It’s a miracle I didn’t die after that hit.  
_

_He didn’t stop there._

_He swung the bat down unforgivably multiple times. He got my face, my chest, my legs, my arms. There were gashes crying blood everywhere. With every hit, I heard something inside of me break like it was nothing. I couldn’t move; I was powerless. The grass and flowers below me are now red. The other guys did nothing to stop it. This was the first time they’ve seen Craig gone off the deep end._

_“Please, stop!” I looked up at him with my one good eye. I was gurgling blood during my pleas. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Stop!”_

_He ignored me and just kept going. He hit my mouth so he wouldn’t have to hear my desperate pleas. Busting my lower lip in the process. My face was caked with blood and mud, from my tears mixed with the dirt. I was ready to succumb to the darkness._

_Moments later, I barely registered the screaming between two groups. The stampede of footsteps running away. A girl holding my head in her lap, apologizing profusely through her tears. The sirens growing louder as they draw near._

_But the one thing. The one thing I heard clearly before blacking out was my monster. It was hard to miss it because he screamed it._

_“Let me finish him!”_

* * *

I sobbed violently after that clip. I was dry heaving with tears and mucus rain down my face. I didn’t notice when the shadow dropped me, I continued my episode.

**_“You spent four weeks in the hospital. A month in a wheelchair. And have trauma from the whole thing to top it all off! And what happened to Craig? Nothing! He got away with it! And yet, you still came to this sleepover, knowing he would be there?”_**

I screamed horrifically. I grabbed my chest Its right! Why am I so naïve?

 ** _“Oh shut up, will you?”_** The shadow multiples and its copies formed a circle around me.

The first shadow transforms itself into a familiar face.

**_“It’s not like your fear is warranted anyway. We’ve all been through way worse.”_**

“Token?” I squeaked. It had his voice but it’s still distorted.

Another shadow takes the shape of the form of Kyle. “ ** _I got AIDS and was made into a human centipede and you have the audacity to be scared of something so minimal?”_**

Butters is next. “ ** _I have the worst parents in the world, been beaten, and kidnapped. And I took a fucking ninja star to the eye but you don’t see me sprawled on the floor crying.”_**

 ******_“I killed my own mother by leaving the toilet seat up!”_** Clyde’s shadow tells me.

 ** _“And you already know the shit I’ve done. How much of a sociopath I am.”_** Cartman says.

 ** _“Why should you deserve sympathy? Why are you even making a fool of yourself on the floor like that?”_** Kenny scolds. I covered my ears. I couldn’t take it! I want out! I scream that in the void.

 ** _“You’re pathetic. Was back then. Even more now.”_** Stan crosses his arms. **“ _Why do we bother acting all buddy-buddy around you is beyond me.”_**

 ** _“Honestly ev-ev-everyone’s lives would be much better if you were gone.”_** Jimmy then spits on me.

 ** _“We should have let Craig_** **_finish you off that day as he wanted!”_** David points out. **_“In fact..”_**

Then the shadow-boys jump at once to hold me down. The final shadow takes the form of the final boy. Except, he’s twice as big as the other shadows and has a bloody aluminum bat with dents in it in his grasp.

Craig laughs evilly and swings the bat in my direction.

“NOOOOO!!”

* * *

When Tweek woke up with a blood-curdling shriek at 3 am, it scared the rest of us shitless. And we were already awake when we heard Tweek whimper and yelp in his sleep.

“Woah! Tweek! It’s ok! You’re ok!” David says, trying to reason with him.

“We tried to wake you up, but we couldn’t shake you awake, buddy,” Butters says. Tweek just stares into the abyss, pale as a ghost. “Tweek?”

I reach out to touch him but he flinches hard. He crawled backwards as his eyes fill with fear. He then buries his head is his knees. I watch him helplessly; I hated seeing my baby like this.

“I want out.” He whispers.

“Ok, stand back.” Token orders. He gets up and picks up Tweek bridal style then picks up his bag and slings it over his shoulder. Tweek didn’t protest, he latches onto Token’s neck. Even half-asleep, Token’s still one of the strongest.

“Where are you going?” I demand.

“The guest’s room. If he stays with us any longer, he might have another night terror. And we’ll never get any sleep.” With that, he leaves.

I bare my teeth as I feel a twinge of jealousy. That should have been me carrying Tweek like that.

“Poor Tweek. It’s like his anxiety got ten times worse than when we were kids.” Kyle comments.

“Yeah, wonder what happened?” Even in the darkness, I found Stan’s face and punched him in the jaw for that sarcastic comment.

It doesn’t matter if Tweek’s still scared of me for what I did. I’ve changed, I know I did. And I’m going make him see that. My last thought before retreating back to my sleeping bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Have you really, Craig? Now you all know what happened.  
> The song in the first flashback is Rolling Girl by the late Vocaloid composer, wowaka. I used zoozbuh’s English lyrics from YouTube. https://youtu.be/MkGUevn7SQ0


	6. Hey, Mr. Music!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music brings you closer to people. Strangers-turned-friends, your crush, even your annoying ex-friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sick of my Vocaloid references yet? Well, get over it cause that's basically the theme in this chapter! 😁

_Unlike with Bebe where she and I got along fine when we started talking, I sort of had to prove myself to the other girls._

_That time came when the South Park Middle School Talent Night rolled around. The irony was that most kids in South Park_ were _talented when given the right motivation. But apparently showing off your natural-born talents in front of your peers was not the proper motivation? I have seen a bunch of students pass by the sign-up sheet with a roll of their eyes. I have thought about signing up, but it's not like it was gonna gain respect from my other seventh grade peers._

_I walked up to the sign-up sheet. Then again, I'm not going to get another chance to prove that I'm more than just a spaz. I stared at the pen intensely, almost teasing me to pick it up. I couldn't do it! The threat of embarrassment is too great! It's too much pressure!_

" _Tweek, you're signing up too? Now I'm worried about the competition." Bebe said when she walked up next to me._

" _Oh no no! I'm just gonna make a fool of myself!" I stepped back. "Are you participating?"_

" _Yeah! Me and a few of the girls. We're doing our own little choir." She turned toward the sign-up sheet and listed herself and five other girls' names. I recognized all of them as the cheerleading team._

" _You sure you don't wanna sign up? I've told you before that you're great on the piano."_

" _I think I'm gonna pass. You and your friends have fun though." I turned around to walk away but Bebe put her hand on my shoulder and turned me around to face her again._

" _You know, we're not an_ _a cappella group. And our performance would go so much better if we had accompaniment?" She said suggestively._

_I was still uneasy. Doing it solo or being the accompaniment for another act, I would still be performing in front of an audience. And I haven't played in front of an audience since I wrote "Put it Down" in fourth grade._

_Bebe moved her hands down to my arm and grabbed it. "Please Tweekers," I blushed at the pet name. "We need talent like yours. Please?" She looked at me with those big blue eyes._

_That's when I began to pray in my mind. "Great Buddha, show me how to say no to this. I don't know how to say no to this." But my God, she looked so helpless. And she was so confident in my skills. In my mind, it's telling me "go, go, go!"_

" _Don't you wanna prove that you're more than just spaz?"_

_She had to hit me with that line. I did not say no._

_-/-_

_After school, I walked alone to the music hall and entered the choir room. I immediately felt out of place. Along with Bebe, there was Wendy Testaburger, Nichole Daniels, Heidi Turner, Lola Johnson, and Red Tucker. I felt their cold stares on me like they knew I didn't belong in the same room as them. I understood their confusion. I was the biggest loser in the whole school and they were all CCP girls: cute, cool, and popular_ (extra points if you get that reference).

_Bebe, of course, greeted me first. "Tweek! Thanks so much for doing this!"_

_She ushered me closer to her friends. "I don't think introductions are needed. We all grew up together."_

" _That and it's hard to forget the kid who was escorted out by police." Heidi sneered._

_I covered my hands with my face embarrassed._

" _Fuck off, Turner!" Bebe scolded her. "Ignore her, she's literally the Cartman of our group." She told me that last part to me._

" _Onto business, Bebe said you still play the piano," Wendy said as she made eye contact with me._

" _Yeah. I don't understand, Bebe. I could have played the piano." Red pointed out. The longer I stayed, the more they made it obvious that I didn't belong._

" _I told you, Red. There's a bass solo and we need you for that. Tweek here is like, magic on the piano!"_

" _I'll believe that when I hear it," Nichole said, coldly._

_Bebe lead me to the grand piano in the center of the room. She gave me some sheet music titled Mr. Music. "I'll give you some time to look over it. The girls and I will discuss our parts."_

_Well, there was no turning back now. I would really hate to disappoint Bebe. Plus, I had the sudden urge to prove that I'm worthy in the presence of the other girls. Even if I initially thought that this was all just temporary._

_I sat down, cracked my knuckles, and played the opening bars of the score. That was all at first glance and was nowhere near perfect but the surprised looks on the other girls' faces said otherwise._

" _Dude!" Red exclaimed. "She literally gave you the music two minutes ago!"_

" _Bebe was right!" Lola said. "You are incredible!"_

" _Oh, stop it." I waved my hand at her. "Can I teach you guys some warm-ups?"_

" _Already bossing us around?" Wendy said, seriously._

_I blushed profusely. "No! No! Of course not!" The other girls just giggled at my cherry face._

_Wendy messed up my hair. "I'm just playing. What was it you wanted to teach us?"_

_She and the others gave me their full attention. I chuckled at their enthusiasm and played a bright and spirited melody._

"Doe, a deer, a female deer… _" I sang. And the rest of the girls sang along to this very familiar song._

_Afterward, the girls figured out what parts they wanted in their song and ran through the whole song, minus the bass solo._

" _How was that?" Bebe asked. I dumbly looked behind me before she realized she wanted_ my _input._

" _Well, it's good that you guys know the song. Cuts rehearsal time in half. But you could honestly do it better." The girls were taken back by my comment._

" _Hear me out! Lola, your voice went a little low in your second solo. "_ Now embrace me, and you'll hear my heart beating". _I sang while playing her part on the piano._

" _Can you project for me?" Lola sang her part louder as requested._

" _Better! And it's not just Lola. Nichole's, Heidi's, and Red's harmonies in the second verse…"_

_The rest of the hour went like that. The girls following my directions and running through their individual parts using the input I gave them. It made me feel good to be listened to. To know I had a voice in the process._

" _You guys are fast learners," I said after we ran through the song for the third time._

" _Hey, thank you for helping us!" Wendy said. "I don't know why I was so worried at first."_

" _Yeah!"_

" _Me too!"_

" _Word."_

" _I told you the boy was talented!" Bebe put her arm around my shoulders._

" _Wow, Bebe. I've never seen you be so nice to a guy that you weren't trying to court." Heidi smirked._

" _Unless he's bi or something," Red said back._

" _No, no. But if I did like girls, I would definitely go for Bebe. No competition." I teased back at them. Bebe stuck her tongue out at them._

" _Girls, question. Are we cutting out the piano solo?"_

" _No, that's all you," Wendy answered. "And that monologue after the bass solo."_

" _Are you sure? I don't wanna steal the moment from any of you!"_

" _Come on, Tweek," Nichole began. "You've already convinced us that you have talent! It's only a couple of lines, anyway."_

" _You can do this, Tweek." Wendy sits down next to me. "You're capable of more than you think."_

_I sucked in a gasp at that line. Only one other person had said that to me before, but he hated me now. Now I was with these girls who treated me like a decent human being. I looked around the room and everyone was looking at me expectedly. At the moment, I knew they weren't the shallow, whiny, kinda scary little girls I grew up with. Instead, they're selfless, fun, and supportive young women._

" _Okay." I simply said. They all squealed at my answer to which I flinched._

" _We got first place in the bag, Tweekers!" Red told me. "Actually, that nickname is too cutesy for me. You got another one?"_

" _Uhh, you can call me Tony. After my real name, Anthony."_

_-/-_

_During the course of the week, we would meet in the choir room and practice. I always looked forward to our sessions as I have gotten more and more comfortable with the girls._

_In the following week, the night of the talent show arrived. The acts were all assembled in a classroom near the backstage door of the auditorium. Needless to say, I was shaking like a leaf as our moment drew nearer and nearer. Bebe saw me as a wreck and took her hands into mine._

" _Tweekers, breathe in for four seconds. Hold for seven seconds. Breathe out for eight seconds." I did as she instructed twice. It did soothe my erratic heartbeat._

" _Now, don't fret. We've practiced a thousand times. And we'll be by your side the whole time."_

_A teacher came in the room saying it was our turn. Bebe grabbed by hand and Lola grabbed my other hand as we all walked out of the classroom and into backstage._

" _Next, vocal group Girls in Treble with Tweek Tweak on piano!" The announcer said._

_On stage, I sat at the piano already set there. Two girls were on the left of the piano and four were on the right of the piano. Red had a bass guitar behind her back and was carrying a mini amp. There was a microphone for one pair of girls and a microphone near the piano._

" _This is for a special type of guy. Who has influenced everyone's life one way or another," Wendy said._

Girls:

Hey, Mr. Music!

Please come and hold me tight

Hey, Mr. Music!

_That was my cue to come in. I mentally congratulated myself for not messing up. The rest of their singing went off without a hitch. I was so proud of the girls remembering what I noted in our sessions. Their voices were bouncy and strong. Their harmonies were fantastic, another thing I've told them to go over._

_After the second verse was the piano solo. My heart jumped out of my skin when it was my turn. Luckily, I hide my fear and performed my solo wonderfully, if I do say so myself. My fingers danced across the keys like a ballroom waltz. In that short time, I convinced_ myself _that I was talented. Then Red took over the solo as she flipped her bass around and played. She was awesome on her instrument too._

_I was especially proud of me, for actually going through with this despite my anxiety telling me not to._

Girls:

Hey, Mr. Music!

Tweek:

You've given such a cool buzz

Girls:

Hey, Mr. Music!

Tweek:

Liven up my boring days

Girls:

Hey, Mr. Music!

Tweek:

Come on, show me a more wonderful world

Girls:

Hey, Mr. Music!

Tweek:

With that fantastic magic of yours

_Our song was drawing near the end. The girls gestured to me to sing the last line in the song._

Tweek (Girls: Ooo~):

Come embrace me

And you'll hear my heart beating

Lead me to your world

All:

Let's keep on groovin'

_I played us out on the piano and we received a roar of applause from our peers and family. I stood up, locked hands with the girls, and took a bow with them._

_By the end of the night, Jimmy and his stand-up routine took first place. But we got second! The girls were ecstatic. They pulled me into a group hug when our names were called._

_-/-_

_The following day at lunchtime, I was carrying my bag lunch towards the corner of the cafeteria. Despite everything, I still expected to be alone at this social hour. That was until I heard:_

" _Hey, Tweek! Come sit with us!" Lola waved me over. I saw Bebe scooted over to make room for me on her bench._

_I grinned as I walked at a much quicker pace over to them. I passed by Craig, his friends, and the Big Four. All were baffled at the anomaly of a boy sitting over at a girls' table. Not just any girls, the cheerleaders; the most attractive girls at the school._

_For once, I ignored them and happily sat with them. Solidified my new friendship with the girls as we talked about where are we going to spend our $500 gift cards for the mall._

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, my room was bare. Just a bed, a dresser by the bed, and frames of vague pictures of the wall. No posters, no pictures of me and my friends, no keyboard, the stains of coffee on the carpet were even gone! I have no recollection of the night prior? What the hell happened?!

I shot up out of my bed. "Oh my God! I've been robbed!"

On cue, the doorknob jiggles. I, impulsively, hide under the covers. "Thief! I don't have any money!"

"Now that's just racist." Token bluntly says in the doorway. I lift the covers out of my face and look at him with pure confusion. He matches my stare.

"You're still at my house? This is my guest room."

I let out a soft "oh" and relaxed myself a little. "I'm sorry, I didn't remember for a moment there. How did I get here? The guest room that is."

"Well," he makes his way over to the bed and sits on the edge. "We woke up in the middle of the night to your screaming. You had a night terror so bad we couldn't shake you out of it. So I moved you here, hoping that you sleep better here."

The wheels in my head start to turn, oh my God. I turn red, embarrassed. "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok, Tweek. Everyone went back to sleep after that. But something else doesn't add up. What got you that spooked?"

"You would be spooked too if you spent a night with the guy who almost killed you and the other guys who did nothing to stop him."

Token literally gasp. Now it's his turn to apologize. "Dude, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to trigger something. I just wanted you to ease your guard around us. Believe it or not, the other guys don't have a problem with you. They think you're cool now."

"I actually was having fun before the night terror. Even then, I don't know what's happening anymore! I grew up believing Craig hated me but now he's acting head over heels for me! It's like the last four years never happened! Like he didn't get away with-"

My throat closes up after that. It still hurts to talk about it. I don't know why I was confessing this to Token, Craig's closest friend. But the way he's staring intently, giving me this worried look. A look I only see from my girlfriends or my parents when I open up to them. I know he's listening.

"I agree." He finally says. "It's weird to watch Craig act so clingy around you, it's a total role reversal of when you were kids. Uhh, no offense." I only grumble. "I think he doesn't bring up the past because he feels terrible about what happened in ninth grade."

"I felt terrible too. For the whole summer actually." I say sarcastically.

"Alright, alright. I do think it's unfair that he doesn't consider your feelings. I can tell him to back off for you."

"Wow, that's really cool of you." I give him a soft smile.

"Don't mention it." He stands up and goes towards the door. "Now, come downstairs. Mama made eggs, sausage, and grits. Oh, and I told her to put extra sausages on your plate. I know how much you _love_ sausage."

I throw the pillow at the door but he closes before it can hit him. I hear him laughing but I wasn't even annoyed at him. I look at the time, it's 9:30 am. My parents must be working at the coffee shop right now. I dig through my overnight bag for my phone and text my dad to come and pick me up.

A few moments later, he texts back.

**Dad: Good to know you're still alive son! I'll have to get past your mother but I'll be there in 20!**

I chuckle at the message. Beneath that calm, got-it-together exterior, he's almost as paranoid as me. Maybe too worried about me, like he knows I can't fight my own battles. He isn't that far off.

Nevertheless, I grab my bag, get out of bed, and follow the smell of breakfast cooking downstairs.

When I sit down at the island, in the last seat between Craig and Token, the other guys greeted me with a warm good morning. Even Craig's greeting sounded more platonic then his past greetings. Guess Token did have my back on this one. I smile at the thought, then quickly straighten out my mouth like I was wiping food from my mouth. Token can't fully be trusted; he's still an accomplice of Craig. But, he's more sensible than the other guys. Christ, when did _all_ the guys become confusing? I hate to admit it, but they made much more sense when they were bullying me. At least I knew their intentions!

The table falls to easy conversation. I only listen in as I munch on the extra sausages laid out for me. Thankfully, none of the other guys brought up my behavior last night. Sometime later, I get a text from my dad saying he's outside.

"My dad's outside. I'll see you guys in school."

Craig swiftly turns and places a greasy kiss on the cheek, giving me no time to react until it's too late.

"I'll text you later, Anthony." He purrs out.

"Anthony?" Everybody except Clyde, Token, and Jimmy asks confused.

Token leans in toward me. "This _is_ him backing off though." He says low enough for me to hear. "Don't worry, some bleach will do you good."

I just grab my stuff and walk out the door. Furiously wiping my cheek as I walk to my dad's car. Eww, now I'm gonna break out in that area!

* * *

After my dad picked me up, he took me home to change and brought me to the coffee shop to work my shift. My dad or mom usually works the front end, I work on inventory, baking, and make the drinks. They still make me taste test, but thankfully after years of crafting and experimenting, our coffee taste doesn't have that raw sewage taste anymore.

Today trudges slowly as I'm waiting to meet up with Lola for my lunch break. With all the drama with Craig and those guys, I completely forgot about telling Lola about my talk with Red. Hopefully, after our lunch, I could ignite something between them! I can't help it, they would make such a cute couple!

Lola enters in the early afternoon. She walks to the side of the register to meet me and holds up two McDonald's bags.

"Lola, I don't think I tell you enough that I love you. Grab a table for us. Dad! I'm going on my lunch break!" I call out. I go towards the back to clock out and ditch my apron. Before joining Lola's booth, I grab my thermos and send a text.

"Lols, I'm sorry I didn't tell you what Red told me right away," I say right away as I sit across from her and I lay out my food. "With all the shit that has happened, I forgot about-"

"Chill, Tweek. I'm not mad. If I had Craig breathing down my neck, I would be freaked out too. Just tell me." She takes a bite of her burger.

"Ok, you're going to love this. Red's bi."

Eating was a mistake, because after I said that, she coughs out the chewed up piece of meat onto the wrapper. I laugh loudly at her.

"Tweek, if you're joking…"

"I swear! That's what she told me! And something else," I leaned in close to her. "And she goes for the shy, quiet artist type." I smirk when Lola blushes a deep pink.

She puts a hand on her forehead to hide her already revealed shame. "This is too much."

" "Too much"? You have a chance! Red's pretty and I can tell she really cares about you. And I wouldn't be putting all this energy into this if I didn't think you guys were right for each other!"

"Bro, what happened to "take your time"?" Lola says, looking up at him. "I mean, you claim that she's bi but I still get tongue-tied around her."

The bell above the door rings and I look up behind Lola and wave her over. "So would this be a bad time to tell you I've invited her?"

Lola's eyes widen. She sharply turns around and gasps as she makes eye contact with the object of her affections as she makes her way towards us.

Lola turns back towards me and glares. "I hate you." She whispers.

"No, you don't," I say, cheekily.

"Tony!" Red greets me with a side high-five. "Hi, Lola." She brings her voice down a couple of notches as she slides in the booth next to the brunette.

"Hi, Red." She says softly.

"I can't stay long. My dad's grocery shopping next door." Red explains, stealing some of my fries. "What were you two talking about?"

"I! Have to go to the bathroom." I boldly state before abruptly standing up and leaving. Of course, I didn't go. I just listen in behind the wall by the bathrooms.

* * *

"Weird kid." Red comments bluntly.

"Well, isn't that we friended him?" Lola tells her.

"Yeah. There's not another guy who likes Vocaloid as much as I do. Oh my god, I just found this song that's like a decade old. But it's sooo cute! It may be one of the best love songs ever!"

Red comes off of her excitement when she takes a second look at her. "I'm sorry, I'm rambling."

"No, no! I don't mind." Lola says. It's true what they say, people are ten times more attractive when they talk about something they're passionate about. "Can I listen to it?"

Red gladly obliges as she gives her right AirPod to her and set up the video on her phone, titled "Magnet". The beginning had a sultry piano opening. Even if the voices are a bit robotic, she can hear the passion that's turned into their voice banks. Thank God for subtitles though.

"This sounds really pretty. You said this was a love song?"

"A forbidden love song. I'm a sucker for love stories like these! Uhh, don't tell the others, though. It would ruin my tomboyish persona."

"Ahh, we wouldn't want that, would we?" Lola teased back. Red gives her a low chuckle.

"Uh, Red? Can I ask you something?"

Red puts her arm on top of the booth behind her and waits patiently for her. At that time, she wonders if Lola's eyes were always chocolate brown. Being this close to her cause her to glow a light pink.

All Lola had to ask was for confirmation on her sexuality. That conversation would lead to another, hopefully, her confession. But she feels her throat collapse on her again.

 _What's wrong with me?_ Lola yells at herself in her mind. _Why can't she talk to her about this? Red's one of my closest friends!_

_Then again, doesn't that make the situation more freighting?_

They must have looked like two pink idiots just staring at each other in silence. Lola has to say something!

"Can I buy you a coffee?" Lola blurts out quickly. Rebecca is a bit taken back by that. It sounds like she wanted to say something else but she came up with the coffee line on the spot. Red wishes she had said something more personal, despite how taboo it may be.

Nevertheless, Rebecca answers her with a simple "sure".

Nervousness is next to clumsiness. It's like Lola forgot that Red was at the edge so when she stands up, she trips and falls on Red's lap. Red leans back into the cushion with her hands up, not knowing how to respond to this. All she did was gasp. Lola shrieks in a high-pitched voice and scrambles herself together.

"Uh, maybe you should get out first. You're at the edge." Lola says, not looking her in the eyes.

"Right, right, right." Red quickly states then gets out first and Lola follows. While they were on line, Red was still curious about her awkward behavior, even before she fell on her.

"Lola, Uh, before it looked like you had something else to tell me? You know- you know you can tell me anything?" She says softly, scratching the back of her head while looking down at the linoleum.

To be honest, seeing her usually confident friend all shy was more nerve-wracking for the poor brunette. Lola quickly shakes her head. "Nothing! Forget about it!"

"Oh! No problem." Red drops the topic right there. "Lola? Sorry, but do you hear a faint thumping sound?"

* * *

I was so frustrated I started banging my head on the fucking wall! Lola was _this_ close!

"Are you ok, dude?" Some kid my age asks me.

"I can't get my two female friends to get together!" I stopped banging my head to answer him truthfully. I didn't hear anything after that. The guy probably backed away slowly, too weirded out to say anything. I didn't care, I simply hold my head straight until my vision was no longer fuzzy. Then I casually make my way back to my friends, with two caramel lattes in hands.

"Don't nobody go to the bathroom for 35 to 45 minutes," I comment casually.

"Tweek, ew," Red says. "Anyway, I gotta get back to my dad." She announces, standing up. "Thanks for the coffee, Lola. Bye, Tweek."

We both say our goodbyes as Red leaves. I watch her until she was out of sight, then I cross my arms in at my other friend.

"You’re a coward!" 

"You were watching us?!"

"Lols, it's the 21st century! Everybody's watching everybody!"

She groans. "Was it as cringey as I thought?"

"Actually, it was kinda cute knowing Red's just as nervous around you."

"This is like, the worst case of stage fright I've ever gotten!" I understand what's she's referring to. Lola and I were the only ones in the group who were theater kids. We were in the school musical last year and planned on continuing this year.

"And you were still awesome on stage!"

"Yeah, too bad life isn't a musical."

I mediate on her statement for a moment. And the more I thought about it, the lightbulb glows brighter and brighter.

"Uh oh, I see wheels turning," Lola says cautiously.

"What if it was? Ok, stay with me! Red loves Vocaloid, right? What if as your confession, you sing for her one-"

"No!"

"Not only will it be adorable, but it'll show you respect her interests."

"No way! I'll look stupider in front of her!"

"Lola," I grab her hand with both of my hands in reassurance.

"Performing a solo in front of a packed auditorium, you're ok with. But singing for one girl you care deeply about, there's a problem? Think of it as meeting halfway, you both love music. And she'll appreciate it if you do this. You won't even have to say anything else; it'll all be in the song."

Lola bites down on her tongue. She's not looking me in the eyes.

"Maybe I'm asking for too much. But I just wanted to encourage you to take a chance like how you and the girls encouraged me all the way back in seventh grade. Of course, I'll give you time to-"

"When we were alone, Red showed me this love song she was currently obsessed with called Magnet." She says softly.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "She _just_ started listening to that song?"

* * *

The plan was simple: I provide English lyrics and Lola performs. It made sense, it was my idea and I have the music for the song in my binder of scores I've been collecting since middle school.

Well here I am, sitting at the piano in the music theory room after school with consent from my teacher, and all I have are a few lines of the first verse and the chorus done. And that was when I was just writing down stuff during my classes. I haven't done anything new since I got here! Lola and I didn't mention on a due date, but I wanted to get something done before the after school buses show up.

I play back the last lines I had written:

_Trying to catch my thoughts but it flew from me just like a butterfly_

_And when it finally settled I saw it landed it by your side_

_Take my hands and put your words for me within_

"UGH!" I slam my fingers on the piano! Still nothing! My mind is dried up like a desert! Why did I think being a lyricist was gonna be easy? I sigh and play the subtitled song on YouTube on my phone for another spark of inspiration.

I need more than just a spark! I need a muse, a guide, something like that! Great Buddha in the sky, give me help!

"At least I got the butterfly motif down. Where's my water?" I reach absentmindedly for my bottle and then someone hands it to me.

"Thank you," I say calmly and take a sip. After I see grey eyes staring back at me, I choke on my water then went into a coughing fit.

"Craig?! Again?!" I shriek in the midst of it.

"And Token."

"And Clyde."

"And Peggy." Jimmy jokes.

I haven't spoken to these guys since the sleepover. Why don't these people see that they continue to be the main source of stress in my life?! I can feel my blood pressure rise just being in their presence!

"Token heard you from outside and wanted to confirm that was you." Clyde explains.

"In my defense, I only asked, "was that Tweek?" Craig let himself and the rest of us in." Token says.

"Aw, Coffee Bean, don't act like you ain't happy to see us." Craig walks around the piano behind me and pulls the bench out. Causing me to let out a small yelp. Then he drops himself on my lap, I let out a big "oof" as my response. It's an awkward position cause he's taller than me. He doesn't seem to mind as he nuzzles his face in my hair.

"And judging from that lump in your pants, you're _really_ happy to see me." He whispers mischievously in my ear.

"That's a highlighter!"

"Anyway, I didn't know you still played." Token asks.

"From time to time, I pride myself as a pianist," I say, glowing.

"All I heard was "penis-ist"." Clyde smirks.

"That's makes _way_ too much sense." Jimmy states and he and Clyde chuckle at that. That glow is now an angry red as I stand up abruptly, taking Craig down. No matter, I pull Craig up then shove him and the other guys towards the exit.

"Hey!" Craig screams.

"I don't have time for your jokes right now! I have to focus on this song! Goodbye!" I open the door for them and was about to push them out.

However, as the world was a crazy blur around me, _I'm_ the one who was thrown out of the classroom. "Ow!" I exclaimed as I landed on my ass and the door was shut behind me. How did that work? I was the last one at the damn door!

"What kind of Animaniacs bullshit?!" I shoot up on my feet and pound on the door. Silently wishing that the teacher didn't leave me alone.

"Let me in! Let me in!"

The door is opened a crack and Jimmy pokes his head out. "Nobody gets in to see the wizard! Not nobody, not no how!" He says in a screechy, elderly man voice.

"Dude!" I push the door open, but he opens it all the way so I end up falling down again.

Jimmy tsks down at me. "Aw, you're no fun."

"Is this what you've been working on?" Clyde questions, looking through my binder. "Guys, look at this!" He throws it at Token who catches it. I shriek and run up to him.

"This is pretty deep." He says, reading my lyrics sheet.

"Give it back!" I say reaching for it as he holds it away from me.

"Come on! Let me read it!" Craig, however, snatches it from him and takes a glance at the lyrics. He looks annoyed by the romantic language used.

"This is touching," he slams this shut and glares at me. "Who's this for?!" He growls at me.

"I thought you told him to back off!" I whine to Token.

"I'm my defense, I didn't talk to you yesterday or in class today," Craig says. "I think that's enough "backing off" for the whole week." He did the air quotes with his fingers. "Answer the damn question!"

"Gah! It's for Lola!" I confess quickly while twitching. I then hear gasps from all of them. Oh crap, now I'm realizing how wrong that sounded.

Craig's the first one to make a move. He grabs the collar of my shirt roughly. "Are you kidding me?!" He screams, pissed off. "Are-!" He slaps my face with his backhand. "You-!" Slap. "Kidding-!" Slap. "Me?!" Slap.

"Craig, calm down!” Token pulls him off of me. I was shaking like a leaf in terror.

“But seriously, you like Lola?" Token accuses.

"Even after you knew I was trying to holla at her?" Clyde snaps back.

"So, you're some kind undercover undercover homo?" Jimmy concludes. "It's always the qu-qu-qua- silent ones!"

"Great. Now, I gotta pay Johnson a visit." Craig adds, rather annoyed.

"AHH! The song is for Lola to confess to Red! Lola likes Red! I swear that's it!" I scream, my nerves shot.

Nice going, spaz! You just had to bring them into Lola's business. I cover my face with my hands, tired and ashamed.

"Ohhhhhhh." Token, Jimmy, and Craig drag out. Clyde still looks like he'd heard the worse news ever.

"Craig, what is your family drinking?" Token asks.

"And when was she gonna tell me this?!" Clyde throws his arms in the air. "Do you how embarrassing it is that I hit on a lesbian?"

"She doesn't owe you a damn explanation!" I snap, looking straight at him. Craig suddenly gasps then scoops me into his arms.

"Holy shit, I'm- I'm sooo sorry, honey!" He apologizes profusely. He then leaves little kisses all over my face.

"Let us help write, Tweek," Jimmy suggests. "I for one, completely back this up. Even if this world decides that this a sin, I say let it burn, till it can burn no more!" He says dramatically. Acting like he supports the cause.

He then leans into Clyde. "It's actually hot if you think about it." Clyde hums in thought. I glare at both of them.

"Guys, ew. Not everything is a fetish. Wait, let me rephrase that, not everything _should_ be a fetish." Token says.

"I don't need your help!" I push myself away from the overly clingy giant. "I wasted too much time with you guys! I haven't even written anything new!"

Craig looks like he’s pondering something. "Ok, Tweekers, we'll leave you alone." Craig says calmly. He lets go of me and heads towards the door with his hands behind his back. Even his friends look confused at the change in attitude.

"I'll be sure to tell my cousin about the prank." He says sinisterly.

"What prank?" I ask.

"You know, the fake confession Lola is going to pull on her." He turns to face me with his arms crossed.

"Gah!" I scream, my eyes the size of dinner plates.

"Ooooo." The other guys say.

"You wouldn't! She won't believe you!"

"Of course she wouldn't. But I heard it all from you. Since you know, plotting this with Lola. Let us stay, and I'll keep my lips sealed." And I know by that straightforward, monotone voice that he wasn't playing.

Holy shit! If Craig goes to Red with this crazy story, Red will be furious and Lola will never forgive me! What's worse is that Red will break off her friendship with Lola too, eliminating her chances forever! Craig's willing to break these strong bonds that we have with one another just so he can have his way! With a defeated sniffle, I agree to let the guys stay and help me write. Only because I love my friends too much and the thought of anything happening to them because of me makes me sick to my stomach.

That monster grins widely and sits on the bench while the other guys opt for chairs around the piano. Craig snaps his fingers and points down on the empty spot next to him. I begrudgingly sit next to him.

"You're such a good friend, babe." Craig smirks.

Some writing partners I've gotten! Ten minutes have gone by, and I'm still stuck at square one! Even after the other guys have listened to the song and read the subtitles, they have no ideas!

"Are you guys even trying?" I ask, standing up.

"Well, we're sorry, we're drawing a blank!" Clyde says. "Why'd you even ask for our help anyway?"

"What?!"

"Chill, Sunshine," Craig says. "You just stressed. Let me help you relax.“

I don’t like where this is going. Craig calls for Token and he takes my spot on the piano bench. He plays a slow, sultry tune. Wait, Token can play? Where was this energy ten minutes ago?!

_Another tune_

_Another song_

Craig sings, sorry, _tries_ to singin that nasally voice. He walks around to get closer to me. I simply cross my arms, unamused at his seduction.

_But for my Tweekers, something’s wrong_

He ruffles my hair then draws a line from my head to my chin with his finger.

 _He’s uninspired_

He punches me in my arm. I groan quietly.

_He’s very tired_

He squeezes my right cheek. I whine embarrassed and rub the sore spot.

_His writing’s weak_

Craig holds the last note. My writing is weak? I was about to retort, but Token finishes the song and Craig grabs my face.

”Just kidding, hon.” He says then pulls me forward. I react quickly and push his face back. 

"Since when are you guys this annoying?!" I cry.

"We're annoying now? Fool, this isn’t even our final form!" Jimmy retorts.

"Come on, Tweekers." His hands still on my face. "Let me show you what tongues are for."

"Please just-!" Wait a damn minute. I stare out into space as the wheels started turning again.

"Uh, Tweek? You ok?" Token asks.

"Say that again," I tell Craig.

"Uh, let me show you what tongues are for?"

I wiggle out of my grasp and take my spot back from Token. Then I put my fingers to the piano before I lose my idea.

_Take my hands and put your words for me within_

_Take my lips and show me what tongues are for_

But I didn't stop there, I sing a line Jimmy has said earlier.

_If the world decided this is called a sin_

_Then let it burn, 'til it can burn no more_

"Holy shit." I said amazed. I just got out of my writing stump because of these guys! Now I got the first verse and the chorus done!

"Incredible! You just made that up on the spot?" Clyde asks, baffled.

"I just copied what you guys said!"

"Guess we're not as annoying as we thought." Craig smirks. "And that will do for now. Let's get pizza!" The other guys agree and get their stuff.

"But I'm just getting start-" I say but Craig interrupts me.

"No buts, babe." He says rising me out of my seat.

"Come on, Craig. Let the boy speak for himself." Token says. _Now_ he's speaking against Craig? When he can't even tell the guy to back off?

"He needs to take a damn break anyway!" Craig snaps back. "Besides, he owes it to us for helping him." Craig grabs my hand and leads me out of the music theory room. I hear Token groan and grab my stuff then follow him out along with Clyde and Jimmy.

The things I'd put up with for my friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like Craig was gonna back off for real. The song from the flashback is called Mr. Music (obviously) by Vocaloid composer rerulili. I used Mes's English lyrics from YouTube: https://youtu.be/sJoSjIeBkXA
> 
> And Magnet was written by Minato. And I'm using Ham's English lyrics from YouTube: https://youtu.be/N50n3bNdtxI
> 
> The mini song from Craig and is from an Animaniacs episode “Roll Over, Beethoven”. Here’s a link of the song https://youtu.be/D66XRmG34LY
> 
> Don't worry, I will go into more detail about the bat beating. Like how Craig got away with it. Keep reading!


	7. Congratulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of this chapter is in Craig’s POV. You’ve been warned. Also, Hamilton references just because.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! The flashback is in Craig's POV. It contains homophobia! What is said here are not my own beliefs! Please don't attack me and remember that Craig here is a hateful fucker!

_I hated school dances! Especially the ones we had in middle school! Who would want to be crammed in our gym with classmates that they never liked in the first place, listening to outdated dance music, and drinking sugary punch? We weren't allowed to spike it like I've heard rumors about it at the high school._

_But our end-of-the-year eighth-grade dance was the one that made my blood boil._

_It was set in June, or might some of you fake “woke” bitches like to call Pride Month. I've never been a fan of June, not only because the temperature rose enough to make my balls sweat. But for 30 days straight, the alphabet community celebrates like their lives won't always be the crap at the bottom of life's barrel. What bothered me most is that they were always so happy to literally be out and about. If your life does not benefit humanity at all, like literally cause you can't breed, then there's nothing to celebrate._

_Anyway, here's what_ really _pissed me off about this dance. This dance was themed "Rainbow Rave", and we would receive entertainment by none other than our fellow peers, Tweek fucking Tweak and his band of harlots._

_When I read that off a poster on the wall, I got so mad I tore it off and ripped it to shreds with my bare hands. Eighth-grader me was having none of this shit!_

" _Craig, that's the fifth poster you ripped up!" Clyde's dumbass pointed out to me. "What's up?"_

" _What's up? What's up?! Why the fuck are we having Pride theme dance at a public school?! When only one! One fucking kid in the damn school is a homo!"_

" _So what if it is?" Token said. "I'm still gonna go. I've heard the girls sing and they're really good."_

" _Yeah, it's a rave, man! Think about how cool it would be." Clyde said._

" _There's nothing "cool" about seeing Tweek the Freak shove his lifestyle down his throat!"_

_Call me an asshole all you want, but I couldn't stand the fact that Tweek was still happy and going about with his life, with new friends no less! Even after I ended our, bleh, "relationship" in sixth grade. Just the thought of that time brought the bile up to my throat, burning it. As I said before, there was nothing to celebrate. I was not asking for the twerp to commit suicide. Just to know that his life is meaningless and hollow by his sexuality alone._

" _I agree that Tweek being a homo is kinda la-la-lame," Jimmy spoke up. "But can't we put our differences aside for one party?"_

" _NO! Nobody likes him! They just not as vocal as us because they cower behind this PC bullshit façade! If I can see how much of a joke he is and how problematic his sexuality is, then why can't the rest of the student body?"_

" _Dude, what the hell?" Token said. "You bully him every day! Isn't that enough?"_

" _Calling him names and pulling mindless pranks on him isn't enough, I need to see him squirm in his own skin!"_

_He was the annoying kid! And the annoying kid should never be happy! Even if he has gotten better grades than me, is an okay pianist, and his friendship with the girls is more real than most of the friendships here! Fuck! Why am I listing positive about this creep?! Tweek was fucking garbage and that was all he'll ever be._

" _I think that's enough," Clyde said. "Stop being so obsessed with him. Sounds like you're jealous because he's moved on and living his life and you haven't!"_

_My eyes snapped opened and I was breathing heavily. The closest thing I found to hit him with was Jimmy's crutch. So I snatched it from Jimmy's left arm and he fell forward. Then I hit Clyde in the stomach with it. He grabbed it in agony and fell back. Token covered his mouth and gasped like the pussy that he was. Lucky for me, we were chatting in the corner of the gym and there were no coaches around._

"YOU'RE WRONG!" _I screeched. He looked up at me in tears. "_ Never, _in your life, remind me of that miserable time back when we were kids! I hated that paranoid, crazy, ugly bitch! And I still do! And if you idiots have grown a fucking conscience, that means I haven't made it clear enough!"_

_I threw Jimmy his crutch back while he was down. "Listen up, boys. I have a plan to shut this pride parade down!"_

_-/-_

_On the day of the dance, I went with Token to our local hardware store after school and made him buy six huge paint cans, each the color of the rainbow. We stole our cart and rolled it out of the store and to the back of the school and met up with Clyde and Jimmy, who supplied the ladder and the rope. So we walked up to the gym doors, acting all nonchalant when we were stopped by Mr. Mackey._

" _What are you boys doing?"_

" _Last-minute decoration ideas. We're supplying for the dance committee." I lied bluntly._

" _Really?" He crossed his arms. The other guys nodded quickly._

" _You want to check the cans! It's all paint!" I said, irritated. And so he did. When he made certain that there were no gags in the cans, he let my friends and I pass. I flipped him off as we walked past him._

_When we arrived at the gym, I made Jimmy stand at the doors and not let anyone come in. "Make some bullshit up. Like no one can come in until the paint's dry!"_

_He nodded and Token, Clyde, and I went inside to prepare for our scheme._

_-/-_

_Skip ahead to that night, and it was a great turn out. They didn't shy away from the "rainbow" in "Rainbow Rave". There were rainbow lights, rainbow decorations, rainbow fruit bowl. Ugh, it was so stupid! If not for my little surprise, best believe I would have stayed my ass home!_

_The "entertainment" was passing out glow stick accessories to the patrons. I made my way closer to Tweek so that I got mine from him._

" _Thanks for coming!" He said cheerfully as he handed them out. "Here you go! Here -Craig?!"_

" _Thanks, buddy." I said insincerely as I put my glow stick necklace on._

" _What are you doing?"_

" _I wouldn't miss your performance for anything. You should be proud to wear your colors."_

_He glared at my neighborly talk. He was weak but he wasn't stupid, I'll give him that. I wink at him and retreated back to my friends._

" _Craig, no one else is gonna get hurt right?" Jimmy asked._

" _Well, the unknown just makes life more interesting, right?"_

_After about an hour, I was started to get anxious. When are Tweek and those thots going to perform? And while my dumb friends ate and mingled with the crowd to EDM, I stayed by the wall. By a rope that nobody noticed except for the four of us._

_Finally, PC Principal announced the main event from the main stage set up. The applause was scarce then the lights dimmed and a different EDM blew up the speakers. Tweek and his six back up dancers ran up to the stage, each wearing the glow stick jewelry and jeans and tight t-shirts that corresponds to the color of the rainbow. Well, the girls did: Red was obvious, Bebe was orange, Nichole was yellow, Lola was blue, Heidi was green, and Wendy was purple._

_Tweek went full stupid mode and wore pink. And he was center stage as the lead singer! This is what I was talking about! No sane guy would go in front of the whole student body looking like that. And I swear I saw some glitter on his cheeks! I physically face palmed myself._

_As Tweek sang, the crowd was getting into it. It was then the dance started to turn to a rave. The lights were flashing. Kids were jumping, grinding, shaking their glow sticks to the beat, it was crazy! Even my friends were into it. But I knew better, I was the only one not hyped. How can I? Do you know what he was singing?_

Tweek:  
Cause the freaks came to the part  
The freaks came to dance  
The freaks came to live it up  
And the church said amen

Girls:  
Yeah!

Tweek:  
Girls, grab your woman  
Boys, grab your man  
Love who the fuck who you want  
Just cause you can  
And the church said "Amen"

Girls:  
Amen, amen, amen  
Amen, amen, amen

_I rolled my eyes in the background. And Tweek looked so happy on stage, he even hit that whistle note. You would think that this would be "too much pressure" for the ol'Spaz. The song finally ends and the audience roared. Tweek and the girls held hands and soaked up the glory._

_Now was the time!_

_I yanked on the rope and it caused a waterfall of rainbows on the dance troop's heads. The audience reacted quickly by stepping back to avoid the splashback. The seven of them screamed in horror. They were spitting up paint and sliding and tumbling in puddles below them. They eventually lost their balance and fell off the stage. I was the only one laughing. What made it work for me was that they got doused in different colors then what they were wearing. Red was blue, Lola was green, Tweek was red, Bebe was purple, Heidi was yellow, and Nichole and Wendy both got orange._

_I clapped my way towards the stage and grabbed a mic, being mindful of the puddles._

" _Uh-huh, way to represent! Is this what we needed!" I said at the crowd._

" _Pretend to support and care for a group of people when only one of the students here is gay? He's not even that great of guy! It's Tweek the Freak, for God's sake! You don't care, I don't care, so what was the point of having this rave! And above all, what's the point of Pride?! To remind ourselves that we're always surrounded by the scum of the barrel weaklings like him?" I pointed at Tweek who is groaning in pain._

_I crouched down next to him. "Whatcha say to that, spaz?" I pointed the mic toward his mouth._

" _I can't see!" He cried. The other girls moaned that they couldn't see either._

_I stood up. "Case in point." I dropped the mike and walked off._

" _That was uncalled for." Cartman commented._

_Clyde pulled me aside, he and my other friends looked at me stunned. "Dude! You said no one else got hurt."_

_I shrugged. "To be honest, I wasn't aiming for the girls. But it is what it is."_

" _CRAIG TUCKER!" PC Principal bellowed, red in the face. "You and your friends over here now!"_

_So, the dance was cut short and the teachers sent everyone home. An ambulance was called for the seven blinded students and the paramedics lead them outside._

_As for myself and my friends, we were suspended. And on top of being suspended, we missed our end-of-the-year reagents and had to take it in a summer course in order to pass eighth grade._

_Being suspended was my only regret. Because I wasn't in school to see Tweek squirm in his own skin as I hoped for._

* * *

Kid me would be furious that I was having a civilized meal with the so-called bane of my existence. He would then go on a violent rampage if he saw me with my hand on his thigh and feeding him garlic knots in between his bites of pizza. He looks at me with nervous eyes and takes a bite of it like he doesn't want to upset me.

Like I would be upset at that face! Everything about him was so intoxicating! That blonde spiky hair, soft kissable skin, and those beautiful mismatched eyes! I used to think those eyes just added to his freak-droid persona. But to me now, it's a sign! My favorite color was blue and his favorite was green (that I remembered from our time together). Our fate was literally written in his eyes! I was so upset at my past self for not appreciating this work of art.

"Hate to tell you this, Craig, but this is not a date." Token chides, taking a bite of his pizza. Oh right, I forgot my friends were across from us in the booth.

"You're right. You mind stepping out so we can have one?" I tease.

I hear Tweek squeak out a "no!" When I look back at him, he just looks down silently and takes a bite. Now I wonder, why haven't I taken Tweek out yet? I've been flirting my ass off and he's never responded to my advances like I want him too. Besides, it's not like I have a competition to worry about.

"Actually, can you just date Craig so this can go somewhere?" Clyde tells Tweek, pointing to the both of us.

"I'mnotlookingforanyone!" Tweek says quickly, shaking his head.

"Of course you aren't. Cause you already got me." I say. Tweek pushes his slice forward, claiming he's not hungry anymore. But he's so skinny! I squeeze his thigh and hand him another garlic knot. For the first time, he shakes his head. I got frustrated and bare my teeth at him. He instantly opens his mouth and lets me feed me again. He's way cuter when he's obedient.

"That means that we're going have a gay male couple and gay female couple soon," Jimmy concludes. "The universe is balanced, as it should be."

* * *

The five of us depart from the pizza shop to head home. I, however, link arms with my angel.

"Tweek, let's take a quick walk before we head home," I say. He was fruitless in removing himself from my tight grip. He then sighs and lets me lead the way.

I took him to Stark's Pond. The water was glimmering in the semi-frozen pond under the Colorado sun. There was no one else around. The perfect setting for a romantic moment. I sit him down on the bench. When I sit down next to him, I notice he scoots inch by inch toward the end. As if he's ready to run just in case. Not on my watch, I grab his hand so if he does take off, I can just pull him back.

"Why so anxious, honey? I remember when you said that Stark's Pond was one of the few calming places in this hick town." I say. He looks up at me confused with those big eyes; reminds me of a confused puppy. He only ever mentioned that when we were in a fake relationship and we would go out here to skate or have picnics.

"Yeah, yeah. I would take you out on picnics and you wouldn't even look at me." He says shyly.

I cringe inwardly. I was a cunt even in my elementary school years. Back when Tweek was so adamant about making me happy in our relationship. So much that it got annoying. Is it so wrong that I want to ignite that obsession with me again? Gotta approach this carefully.

"You know why I picked on you, Tweekers?" I held his hand with both of my hands. "I was so annoyed that you were doing better than anyone expected. You made new friends, you continued with your talents, you seem more confident. I couldn't stand to see you so happy."

I didn't look at him I just keep playing with his fingers. That was true in some sense. Tweek looked so much happier when he was in middle school when I swore he was at his happiest when he was with me. It made me so mad that he was doing better than me.

When I look back at Tweek, he looks annoyed at me surprisingly. "That's a pretty bullshit excuse. My life doesn't revolve around you."

"I know, but I kinda wished it did like it was in elementary school. You were low-key obsessed with me."

Tweek blushes and glares at the ground. "That was as before I realized you hated me and everything gay." I let go of his hand and grab his face with both hands and face him towards me.

"Ok, I know I've fucked up, muffin. No need to keep reminding. Look, I said I've changed and I'm willing to give us another shot. Let me prove it to you by taking you out."

"Like a date? A date-date?"

"Yeah, and I'm not talking about some shitty dinner at City Wok. Let's go up to North Park. No people we know, no distractions." I rub circles with my thumb on his cheek.

"I-I- I can't! What about school?"

"We'll go on a weekend, duh."

"I don't have money!"

"I'll pay for everything, even our travel up there."

"But-"

"Tweekers!" I squeeze his face a little harder than necessary. "If you give me another stupid reason for why you can't go, I've got it covered! Even then, how can you say no to this?" I peck his nose.

"Can I think about it?" He requests.

I groan but let go of his face. Time to use another tactic of mine. "Ok, Tweek. I'll give you time to think about it. But keep in mind, I'm the only one who's making a move on you. It's not like there are guys lining up around the block to date you. And why would they? It's not like you attract anyone else."

Tweek pales in the face and his pupils shrink like he received news that he has a few weeks to live. Technically, I'm right; who else would date the legendary Tweek the Freak. He doesn't even flinch when I kiss his cheek goodbye.

"Think about it." I say before leaving. The ends justify the means, Tweek will be mine!

* * *

During the following week, when I caught Tweek in school during his free time, I listed some suggestions for our date plans. I listed restaurants, arcades, zoos, anyplace I thought would be a good time for my baby and I. I ultimately decided on an arcade in North Park, where admission was 20% off on the weekends. It was basically perfect! I kept telling him how many games they have, great reviews, and the food. He always nods his head and said "I haven't decided yet". But I never let up, the key was to get in his face and see how dedicated I was in planning an epic night for us.

But in one conversation on Friday at his locker, I kept pressing him on.

"Tweekers, I planned all this out! Take a chance!"

"I'm struggling in Geometry and we have a test on Monday." He says as he's putting stuff in his locker.

"Run away with me for one night. Let's go up north!"

"You keep saying that but I haven't decided yet."

"We can stay as long as you want. There's an arcade I know."

"You couldn't take one of your friends?"

"It's much cooler than the one here! It got laser tag."

"Stop, you're giving me a headache."

"It doesn't sound fun?"

"It does, but-"

"So, take a chance! I find it frustrating that you would go out of your way to help Lola with her crush. But when someone who likes _you_ asks you out, you're hesitant!" I cross my arms and pout.

"Is that your thing? Always involved in relationships, but never in one yourself? Kinda hypocritical. And sad, you're going to be alone forever!"

"OKAY!" Tweek screams, causing me to flinch and the students in the hallway to look our way.

Tweek blushes embarrassed. "I'll-I'll go out with you."

I gasp excitedly. He said yes! He finally said yes! "I knew you couldn't resist, Tweekers!"

"But next weekend." My angel decides.

I hesitate for a moment then looking into those mismatched eyes I loved so much. I'm down for the count and I'm drowning in them.

"I'll be counting down the minutes," I say sweetly before pecking his forehead and walking away. I look back and see Tweek leaning back on his locker, a face full of tiredness and regret. That'll change by next week, I know it!

"Why are you so happy?" Token comes up to me.

I grab my best friend and I say "Yo, this one's mine."

* * *

"Thanks for coming over, Bebe," I tell the blonde girl as I sit next to her on my bed.

"No problem, Tweekers. To be honest, I'm surprised you could find time to talk to me considering Craig's been up your ass lately. So what's up?"

"Bebe, I'm going on a date with Craig next week!" I flat out say. She screams in horror in a shrill voice.

"I know."

"Why would agree to go out with him?! This shit makes no sense! Does anyone else know?"

"No, I came to you first! I didn't want to but he just wouldn't leave me alone!" I pull on my hair on the verge of tears. "He kept coming up to me with plans to go out and I had no choice but to say yes!"

"I see. You only said yes so he'll leave you alone."

"It's more than that," I said heartbroken. "He was guilt-tripping me into a date by saying he's the only guy that was willing to give me a chance. Because who else would be attracted to me? He fucking called me ugly, indirectly! And the worst part is…he's right! Every insult he's ever said to me comes from a place of truth!"

Bebe gasps and she immediately wraps me in her arms. "Oh honey, no."

"Bebe, I'm so scared of him. No matter how much older we get, he'll always get the upper hand." I confess to her shoulder. My words were mumbled but by the way she's squeezing me tighter she understood.

She pulls away and looks into my eyes. "I understand, Tweek. I loathe that he has the _audacity_ to act all flirty with you like he didn't pull all that shit in middle school on you! And on your friends! Remember Rainbow Rave?"

"Yeah, I do. We had to get our eyeballs flushed." It was the one time in middle school where I felt relaxed and, dare I say, proud of my sexuality. And Craig ruined that! He wasn't even targeting the girls and yet he ruined their night too.

"Another thing, I don't ever want to hear you talk down about yourself. You're the most amazing, resilient, and nicest guy I know. Any guy would be blessed to have you by their side." I smiled at her. It reminded me of when she complimented me when we were in the music room in seventh grade.

"And the fact that fucking Craig said you're unattractive is why you should call this off."

"I can't do that! He'll definitely kick my ass! I'm just hoping after this date, he'll see that we can't work!"

"But the time of waiting and hoping is over! He needs to be confronted and I'm willing to do it for you!"

"No!" I say quickly.

"Tweek?"

Now it's my turn to talk seriously to her. "Bebe, you are arguably my closest friend. And I know you wanna follow your big sister instincts to protect me, but you've only _witnessed_ Craig's abuse. Never _endured_ it. Trust me when I say, you're not fully ready to face him. He strikes you where it hurts and hard. And- and I would rather be Craig's boyfriend, then see you get hurt by him."

"Tweekers, that's, honestly brave of you." She combs her fingers through my hair in an attempt to calm me down. It's effective.

"Please, don't do anything drastic." I beg in a whisper. She seals the deal with a peck on my forehead then nods at me. I hug her again as she rubs circles on my back.

"Hon, I don't mean to change the subject drastically. But when I passed by your keyboard, I saw a love song on the stand." Bebe pulls away from me and points to my keyboard with the lyrics sheet on its stand. "Are you writing a new song?"

"Just English lyrics. Long story short, that's the song Lola is going to use to confess to Red. But you can't say anything!" I quickly add.

"Ah, shit!" She shrieks making me flinch.

"What?"

"I just lost a bet to Wendy!"

* * *

The following day at South Park High after the final bell rang, Craig was at his locker alone when he felt a sharp tap on his shoulder.

He turns to be face-to-face with a pair of angry blue eyes. He chuckles darkly. "Barbie Girl!"

Bebe scoffs at his nickname. "What's up? We need to talk?"

"We need to talk? Alone? Without your Dreamhouse team?”

"Did I stutter? But in private, I don't need people to know that we talk." She walks away towards the exit.

"The feeling is mutual." Craig says, closing his locker and following her. Bebe remembers that she told Tweek that she wouldn't do anything drastic, but a quick threatening isn't _too_ drastic.

They went out to the side of the school (the side where the Goths don't loiter in) and just lean against the wall.

"So, what you want to talk about?"

"Not talk, threaten. Tweek told me you asked him out."

Craig grinned widely. "Indeed, I did. What? You're gonna give me the mama bear speech? "Have him back at this hour or I'll kick your ass"?"

"No, I wanted to congratulate you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You've invented a new kind of evil. A "squeeze the life out of one person" kind of evil. A "leave a baby in a locked car in 100 degree heat" kind of evil. Just like that, you put Tweek in an inescapable situation, kind of evil!" Bebe sneers.

Craig was confused but let her rant.

"Let me remind you. Since the first day, you've acted all lovey-dovey around Tweek. Completely disregarding the fact that you attacked his sexuality and the gay culture multiple times. Threw him in a garbage can. Framed him as a junkie and got him sent to rehab. But all of that doesn't compare to the ninth grade. You lied in court to cover your own ass!"

"You think changing your tune will excuse your past! If that's the case, you don't really care about Tweek! Do you know why Cartman isn't a big threat anymore? We've known he was a sociopath since he was four! So yeah, congratulations!"

Craig glares at the blonde girl. She was really trying the little patience he has. He wasn't about to be intimidated by this thot wannabe. "Are you done?" He says through his teeth.

"If you agree to leave Tweek alone, I'll leave." She says in the darkest tone she can muster.

Craig almost laughs at her. "Is that all you got? This isn't any of your fucking business!"

Bebe's eyes widen then narrow in frustration. "Not my business? When you put Tweek in the hospital after attacking him with a bat! When he was unresponsive for _two_ _weeks?!_ When I was scared that I lost the only true male friend I had. That's when it became my fucking business! Who do you think called the ambulance?!" She was shedding angry tears.

Craig stops breathing for a second there. He was venomous for putting Tweek in that condition. He was incapacitated in and out of the hospital for the majority of the summer. It was a miracle that Tweek is healthy and walking around. It's not like he'd admit that.

"Don't sell me your sob story to me, Stevens! Didn't you and dumb friends stabbed him in the back and that's why he was in the garden that day!"

"Yeah, I admit that! You know what's the difference between me and you? I was willing to admit my mistakes and ask for forgiveness! Unlike you!"

"Shut up…" He clenches his fists.

"I don't pretend the past didn't happen! And I definitely don't pretend to be in love in with him!"

"You fucking whore…" His eyes turn electric blue.

"You don't deserve him! Hell, you don't deserve anyone! What you do deserve is to die alone!" She shoves him.

So, she has chosen death. Craig slaps her across the face. The force was so strong, her whole body leaned to the right. But he didn't stop there. While she was leaning, he elbows her in the back. She falls on her stomach. He crouches down and sends a punch after punch in her pretty little face. Now twisted with purple bruises, a bleeding lip, and a bruise forming under her left eye. She screams in pain but the schoolyards are vacant or the people inside are too oblivious.

When he was satisfied, he gets up but steps on her stomach and leans down toward her face with his arm on his knee, looking into her eyes.

"Tell anyone what happened, and I won't be so nice. And don't you _dare_ tell me what I have for Tweek isn't real." He said in his unfeeling and low tone. Nothing but ice in his eyes.

There was panic in Bebe's eyes. This was what Tweek meant when he said she wasn't ready to face what Craig had in store. He truly was insane.

Craig gets off her and walks off the school campus with his hands in his pockets. Completely casual, as he left the poor girl to lie in the snow.

 _Should have known her place,_ Craig thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yeah, I wanted to keep the Craig vs. Girls scene from the original story. Only this time, it's just Bebe. Comment and leave kudos and I'll see you next chapter, if I haven't been canceled.
> 
> I know I said I will talk about the whole story in the baseball bat incident! That will be explained in future flashbacks! The song in this flashback is Amen by Todrick Hall https://youtu.be/m-YtEbe_6cs


	8. You’re So Magnetic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Rola chapter, the anit-Creek pairing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR! In this chapter, it’s the flashback you’ve been waiting for, the before and after of Tweek’s beating. As well as fleshing out the Rola pairing (not many wanted that but I wanted an example of a functional couple in this story!) Sorry if the first part of the flashback seemed rushed. 

_You've read before that the girls and I were a tight circle in seventh and eighth grade. But when we got into our freshman year in high school, things gradually changed. Don't get me wrong, during the first half of the year, the seven of us were still the best of friends. But the last time the group was all together was when the other girls saw Lola and I performed at the school's musical in the winter._

_Then it was like the girls wanted to mark their own paths, find their talents. Leaving me in the dust._

_Every one of the girls stopped being cheerleaders except for Bebe. She eventually worked her way up to captain. She was right. She had the face and the body of a cheerleader._

_Wendy became the school's "golden girl". Captain of the debate team and class president. Straight A's every time. She was talking about college applications and SATs at just fifteen! Yet the one thing I expected her to be was a feminist and that never left her personality._

_Red joined band class to continue her talents in bass. There she also fell in love with the acoustic guitar. She didn't just love music, she loved gym too. One of the best students; you can tell by her not-huge-but-still-noticeable upper body muscles. She rarely wore makeup anymore. Her blood-red shoulder-length hair was now cut to her neck. And what cemented her look, her voice was the first to get a few octaves deeper. She didn't care if she was called butch. She embraced it._

_After the musical ended in the winter, Lola took her talents to the arts district. She was surprised at herself when she realized she could draw. Lola was so good in fact, she took first place at the school's art competition. She kinda became the reserved kid; she wasn't outspoken like Wendy, as pretty as Bebe, or strong like Red. She liked her quiet time and allowed her art to speak for her._

_Nichole was the only one that defeated Red by physical strength because she_ was _an athlete. Ok, she wasn't on any team but she was magic on the basketball court. Whether that be on the court at gym or on the blacktop at the park. She excelled in other sports too, like soccer, dodgeball, and even dance. But it was obvious that basketball was her passion just by the sheer willpower she possessed on the court._

_Heidi… was still a bitch; I wasn't gonna lie. She never shied away from taking jabs at me, our friends, or at other classmates. But she was never obnoxious like Cartman. She was always good at making the entire class spilt their sides. Heidi was a genius in math though. The only class she rivaled Wendy in. She thanked her method of "emoji-analysis" to solve the difficult algebra homework._

_As for me, I felt like I faded into obscurity once again after the musical. I did see the girls, but it was only one or two at a time. Or three, if I was lucky. It was hard to get everyone together again because of our conflicting schedules. After a while, I was the only one who kept initiating outing ideas in the group chat. I kept trying at every chance only to be disappointed._

_I was happy that each of them had found their calling, in a way. Freshman year was the time to experiment. But I missed us._

_But I had a plan. It was a week before summer vacation. With the after-school events ended and less homework in our classes, there was no reason all of the girls could not meet in the choir room for my surprise for them._

_I giddily strutted over to our meeting place with my surprise in my hoodie pocket. I had seven passes to a Dave n Busters in North Park. Three weeks of saving allowances and working overtime for my dad. But it would all be worth it._

_I went up to the choir room door and peeked through the small window. Perfect, all six of them were gathered around the grand piano. I opened the door a crack, ready to join them. Then froze in place when I heard their conversation._

" _Anyone know why we're here?" Heidi asked._

" _I don't know. Tweek said he had a surprise in the group chat." Red answered but she sounded disinterested._

_Heidi sighed heavily. "Anyone else feels Tweek is getting annoying?"_

_I gripped the door handle tighter. I silently prayed that just her twisted sense of humor._

" _Absolutely! Kid's been up our asses." Nichole said._

" _It's cause we're his only friends." Lola said._

" _And that's the problem right there!" Heidi argued. "He's way too clingy! Like his entire purpose revolves around our friendship!"_

" _For once you make sense, Heidi!" Red said._

" _He doesn't understand that we have our own lives to worry about. And he's just shameless in the group chat!" Wendy added. The other girls agreed out loud._

" _Very pathetic." Lola commented._

 _I let some tears fall from my eyes and nose. I was nothing more than a roadblock to the other girls' progress. However, I didn't make myself known just yet because I dumbly wanted to know what Bebe thought. She was the closest to me, she_ had _to vouch for me._

_As if she could hear my thoughts, Red turned to the blonde girl. "Why are you quiet? I remembered you rolling your eyes at Tweek's text the other day." Ok, that was rude but she can still redeem herself._

_Bebe crossed her arms. "Honestly, I thought I was the only one who was getting annoyed."_

_My heart shattered. She just threw me under the bus like that! I breathed heavily to avoid a total breakdown. Craig was right! The other guys were right! I am trash! Nobody, not even my "friends" wanted to be around me!_

_I opened the door a little harder than I should. The girls jumped at the sound of the door slamming into the wall. I tried my best to give an angry glare at the girls through my ugly tears._

_Bebe stood up fast. "Tweek! How much-"_

" _Every word." I seethed but my voice broke.  
_

_"Thanks for being honest with me." I said harshly to all of them._

_Then I just ran as fast as I could. Not caring if they were yelling at me to come back. Not caring if they were following me. I wanted to be alone; that's what I was meant for._

_I didn't stop until I reached the school's garden. I plopped down amongst the brightly colored flowers and let it all out with my head in my arms._

_After a while, I stopped crying but I didn't get up. Then Craig and the other guys found me to literally kick me while I'm down._

_Craig made a snide comment about my falling out with the girls then for the first time in a long time I stood my ground against him. I cursed and yelled how pathetic I thought he was. If it was anyone else, I would have felt bad._

_But I did felt bad. So bad, I was dressed in bruises, bleeding all over._

_Suddenly, I heard a bunch of female voices screaming. One group fled the scene. The growing wail of sirens._

_Through my barely functional eyes, I saw a yellow and red blur above me constantly moving. It was crying hard._

_I couldn't hold on much longer. "Let me finish him!" Was the last thing I heard before succumbing to darkness._

_-/-_

_The light was harsh from above. It made the rest of the off-white room offensively bright. I groggily sat up and rubbed my eyes until it was no longer sensitive to the light._

_Then I remembered something. Off-white? Wasn't my room painted green?_

_I looked much closer to my surroundings. A clean and cracked tile floor and a speckled roof where the blinding bulbs hung in rectangular boxes. The bed I was in wasn't my comfy full size. It was a creaky twin size bed with railings at the sides like a baby's crib._

_Some kind of machine to my right beeped. Looking down, a clear tube was inserted into my right arm. I'm surprised I didn't notice it when I was rubbing my eyes. On my left arm was a bright blue cast._

_I changed clothes too. Now I'm wearing a short sky blue gown. I pulled back the neck of the gown. On my chest were red and blue suction cup wires that were attached to the aforementioned machine._

_I shakily took in a breath of the_ _antiseptic-scented air. "What the hell happened?" I asked out loud._

_A woman in a seafoam green uniform and scrubs enter the room. "Oh good. You're awake." She had a clipboard in her arms. She went over to the machine on my right and wrote something down._

" _Miss, where am I?"_

" _The hospital."_

" _What? Why? What happened to me?"_

" _Sweetheart, you were in a fight at school. Not even a fight, one of the students attacked you. You've been unconscious for two weeks."_

" _I- I was attacked?" Now I was scared. Who could I have made so mad that they sent me to the hospital for that long?_

" _It's okay if you don't remember. They never do. I'll be right back with the doctor." The nurse left me alone with that. As I was left alone to ponder about what happened prior, the monitor rose in volume significantly when the realization hit me._

_A minute later, a man in a white coat, presumably the doctor entered. Along with my parents. They looked more stressed than usual. The bags under their eyes and the lines in their faces were more predominant._

" _Tweek!" My mom ran over to me and cupped my face; my dad in tow._

" _Thank God! You're awake!" He said on the other side of me. Tears streamed down his face._

" _Mom, Dad," I began. "Did Craig Tucker do this?" I needed to know. I noticed both my parents' face twisted into two different expressions when I mentioned his name. My mom's face showed anger but there was fear in my dad's face._

" _I'm afraid it's true." The doctor told me. His name tag said Dr. Andrews. "Several witnesses said they saw Tucker attack you with a baseball bat. You've suffered from some broken ribs, a punctured lung, a broken arm, and gashes on your head." He read off a clipboard. I reached up to touch the bandages on my forehead for confirmation._

" _Thankfully, no serious head injuries since you remember who did this. Do you feel any pain?"_

" _My bottom lip is sore. My chest is a little tight and-. Wait. Wait! I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS!" I panicked. I ripped the sheets off of me, almost hitting my mom in the face. The face dropped in absolute horror when I saw the same blue casts covering both of my legs._

" _That son of a bitch." I whispered, ignoring the rapid beeping of the monitor. "He paralyzed me."_

" _No! No, son! Your legs are broken but you are not paralyzed." My dad reassured me. "They say you'll need physical therapy."_

" _Exactly, Tweek. Nothing to worry about." Dr. Andrews said, but the fear was still painted on my face. "Through, I must say. If those girls had found you much later, most likely you would have been paralyzed."_

" _What girls? There weren't any girls when…this happened."_

" _Tweek, your friends found you." My mom explained. "Bebe was the one who called 911 and Wendy called us."_

" _Those are true friends you have there. We owe them your life." My dad said. And they both wrapped their arms around my neck. Another fragment of the puzzle fit into place as I cried silent tears in their hug. I was running from them because of what they said about me._

_But, they still loved me enough to save me from Craig._

_-:-_

_A few hours later, she walked in. I had just awoken from a nap when that blonde girl came into my room. Her usual face full of makeup was bare. She wore an oversized red sweatshirt instead of her tight fashionable coat. And her loose curly hair was in a messy ponytail. This is the most depressed he had ever seen her in. It's amazing how two weeks can change a person._

" _Bebe?" I acknowledged her._

" _Hi, Tweek." She said, very timidly. I gestured to the chair on the right side of my bed. She took it and folded her hands in her lap._

" _You're here by yourself? Where are the others?" I asked through the tense air._

" _When your parents told us you were awake I had to see for myself. I texted them, they should be pulling up soon."_

" _Oh."_

" _And... I wanted to talk to you first." I stared blankly at her._

" _I'm not sure if you remember, but you were in the garden because of us. Because we were talking shit about you and you ran from us." She grabbed fistfuls of her sweatshirt. I made no indication that I did remember._

 _She started crying. "This was all our fault!_ My _fault!" She hiccuped. "I should have told them to stop but I agreed with them! I'm so, so sorry, Tweek! You don't deserve a friend as fake as me! I don't know how I'll make it up to you! But I will-"_

_I cut her off by using my good arm to pull her into a hug._

" _How could you forgive me so easily? I thought you'd be furious with me!"_

" _I was never angry. I was sad because I thought I lost you. But you girls saved me. I could have died that day. Or at the very least, been paralyzed."_

" _But I put you there in the first place!"_

" _Bebe," I pulled back and smiled at her. "I never blamed you or the others on what happened. I'm just happy to know that you still love me." She hugged me once more and cried into my shoulder like I had done to her before. I consoled her, even though I'm the one in the hospital._

_I pulled back once more when I heard the door opened once again. Just like Bebe said, the other girls came to visit me._

_Wendy shut the door behind her. They all looked just as guilty as Bebe was a few minutes ago._

" _Tweek, I know you don't wanna see us right now." Wendy began._

" _I wouldn't want to see us either," Lola said. A bouquet in her hands._

" _But we wanted to say we're sorry!" Heidi said. Genuinely sounded remorseful. "Especially me! If I hadn't opened my big mouth-"_

" _Turner, if you and the other girls don't come over here right now, I'm kicking you out."_

_The girls were taken back at my request. But once they saw my outstretched arm and Bebe's reassuring smile, they all breathe a collective sigh of relief and let their fears go through their tears. They gathered around my bed and tried their best to wrap me in a group hug. Lola placed the bouquet on my lap._

" _But still, we chased you out and got you stuck here! We really are sorry!" Red spoke out._

" _I know you guys are. But I've already forgiven you when you came back for me. And like I told Bebe, I don't want to hear you guys blame yourselves. Maybe I shouldn't have snapped at Craig. But next time, talk to me when you have a problem with me ok?"_

_New tears fell from Red’s eyes as she smiled brightly. "Tony, you're the best friend ever!"  
_

_She placed a small kiss on my cheek. She hasn't done that in so long. The other girls followed her example and kissed my face all at once. It reminded me of how zany cartoons would comically kiss their opponent._

_I laughed it off. "That will do, girls. Though you're right, I am." I was happy that I made their tear-stained faces laugh. But our moment was short-lived when I saw a scary face on the small TV high in the corner._

" _Craig?" I question. The girls snapped their heads towards the TV. I reached for the remote from my bedside and turned up the volume._

" _In our next news, fifteen-year-old South Park High Student Craig Tucker stood trial for the physical assault of Anthony "Tweek" Tweak." The news anchorman said._

" _After being held in the custody of the South Park's Police for two weeks, Craig finally got his chance to plead in court. We go live to Matt in the courthouse. Matt?"_

_The scene changed to a different anchorman. "Trey, I'm standing in the South Park Courthouse where Craig Tucker had just been sworn in to give his testimony."_

" _Craig Tucker, do you deny the charges being brought against you?" The prosecutor asked the boy in orange on the stand._

" _I don't deny what I did to Tweek." Craig said completely serious. I was honestly surprised by that._

" _But the truth of the manner is, I was mentally unable to control myself when my episode happened. I have IED: Intermittent Explosive Disorder." The courtroom was filled with excited chatter._

" _What?" I said in obvious shock._

" _He isn't." Red said in disbelief._

" _I was diagnosed when I was a little kid. I go into these episodes of uncontrollable rage and I start to lash out for little to no reason. Sometimes I forget the episodes I had. I didn't even know what I was doing until my friends literally had to pull me off of Tweek. And to prove it to you, I have my medical records diagnosing me with the illness."_

_On cue, his best friend Token Black walked down the aisle and gave the folder to the judge. I did find it suspicious that his friend gave the folder and not one of his parents or a doctor._

_As the judge and the persecutor were looking over the file, Craig said "So, your honor, people of the jury. Are you really gonna send a mentally unstable kid to juvy for something he had no control over?"_

" _That bastard is lying!" Red raged. "He has no mental illness! Our family doesn't even have a history of IED!"_

" _Oh, he's mental, alright!" Wendy shouted. "Hopefully, they'll catch onto his lies and charged him for assault and lying on the stand!"_

" _And the audacity of not waiting for Tweek to wake up so he can testify against him!" Nichole said._

_The judge spoke again. "Jury, have you reached the verdict?"_

_One man stood up. "We have, your Honor. Given the new evidence, we find the defendant," he took a breath. Craig was staring down the man; I could have sworn I saw fear for the first time in his eyes._

" _Not guilty."_

_Every system in my body shuts down. I heard the girls collectively gasped and I felt Lola grabbed my free hand. But I couldn't respond to either reaction._

" _Craig Tucker, I pardoned you of the charges held against you. But I will see to it that you receive the help you need for your mental health."_

" _I can live with that." He grinned. "I mean, thank you, your Honor."_

" _Court adjourned." I flinched at the hammer hitting wood. Craig walked back to his family and out of the courthouse, unbothered. As he passed the camera, I briefly saw the smirk on his face. He knew that would work._

" _You saw it here first, folks," Matt stated. "Craig Tucker innocent of all charges because he is mentally ill. Who knew? Let's pray the kid gets all the help he needs." I turned off the TV._

_Red bent over my bed with her head in her hands. "I hate him. And I hate that we have the same blood!" Bebe rubbed her back to consul her._

" _I know he's done some fucked up things at school," Heidi said. "But this is just peak fourth-grader Cartman evil."_

" _Tweek, are you ok?" Nichole asked.  
_

_I took a deep breath and let myself collapsed in a fit of hysterical tears. My body writhed under the girls' arms. I couldn't stop. I cried about my injustice and the pain Craig caused my parents and my friends._

_I spent another two weeks in the hospital. When I was released, I was still immobile so I had to spend a month in a wheelchair and come back for physical therapy._

_Yet, I felt like it didn't matter if I got better. Because everyone, except my friends and family, would forget this ordeal and my monster would continue to live life scot-free. And that still haunted me._

* * *

"Um, how you doing over there, Tweek?" Lola asked me.

"I should be asking you that." I stand from my spot at the piano. We were both standing in the auditorium's orchestra pit. We finally finished our song and Lola was going to perform Red today! I was so excited!

"You ain't pussying out, are ya?"

"No! No! Just a bit nervous."

"I can slap those nerves out of ya if you want. Works on TV." Heidi comments from the front row next to our friends.

"I'm so glad you guys decided to stay and watch." Lola grimaces.

"You know we're nosy as fuck!" Nichole says. "This is gonna be cute!"

"Or embarrassing for her," Heidi says. "I'm for either outcome." Nichole smacks her upside the head.

"Thank you, Nichole," Wendy tells her. "Bebe, I'm still waiting on that $50." He grasps her shoulder and she shouts in pain. I raise my eyebrow at her.

"Chill out! I'll get it to you!" Bebe rubs her shoulder.

"I just touched you. Bae, are you ok? As you were sitting down, you look like you were in pain."

"I told you guys. I slipped on some ice walking home yesterday and fell on my back. That's it." She takes out her phone and uses the front camera as a mirror to check her makeup. Weird, she just did that ten minutes ago.

"You swear?" I said.

"Don't worry about me, Tweekers." Her phone dings. "Besides, Red is on her way." She says with a smirk.

Lola gulps her nerves down. I give her a thumbs up and sit down. I get my music ready in anticipation.

A minute later, Red walks down the aisle. "Yo, why you called me down here?" She stops in her tracks when she all of us. "Is this an intervention?"

"Not quite," I say. "Lola has something to tell you."

Red's face matches Lola's pink blush. She nods and sits next to Bebe.

"Red, um, I hope you don't hate me after this." Lola dumbly says. I roll my eyes at her while our friends giggle.

I play the sultry opening as Lola turns on the wireless microphone she had in her hand. I smile when I see Red cover her mouth in surprise.

_There was something about you that sparked a tiny fire inside my heart_

_By the time it burst into flames I knew my world was torn apart_

Lola's voice was steady despite everything. It blows through the ground speakers. My fingers flow gracefully across the keys. Red had her elbow perched up on the chair's arm staring at Lola in adoration.

_Trying to catch my thoughts but they flew from me just like a butterfly_

Lola leaned her elbows on the stage. Staring into Red's entrancing blue eyes. I'm glad the girls respected Lola's privacy and didn't record us. Everyone was in the moment.

_And when it finally settled I saw it landed by your side_

_Take my hands and put your words for me within_

_Take my lips and show me what tongues are for_

_If the world decided this is called a sin_

_Then let it burn, 'til it can burn no more_

Lola feels confident in herself enough to walk over to Red and kneel in front of her. The others squeal at this, including me.

_I want to hold you close to me, I want to feel you there with me_

_I want to hear you say that it wasn't wrong to fall for you_

_Seal it with a kiss 'til I can taste you on my lips_

_I want to lose myself in another world where our story can come true_

I play a few more bars then end the music, the other girls give us short applause and stare at Rebecca expectantly. She chuckles and pulls Lola up with her.

"Lols," she wraps her arms around her neck. "Did you really mean that?"

"100%." The brunette answers with her arms behind her. She tilted her head up at the slightly taller girl. "Did you like me? Uh, it? Actually, both?"

"Like it? Hon, this is the coolest thing anyone's ever done for me! I loved the song!" Red pulls her in for a hug.

"And to answer your first question," she whispers in her ear. She pulls back and gives her cheek a lingering kiss. Causing Lola to match her hair and give a goofy smile. And I just know Red has been wanting to do that for so long. I was so happy for both of them.

"Aww! Isn't this sweet!" A pudgy male's voice echoed.

"We-We-We told y'all!" Another one answers.

My smile drops. Oh no.

To everyone's disgust, The Big Four, Craig, and his three friends walk down the aisle applauding the girls.

"When did you idiots get here?" Red growls.

"When the whole thing started." Stan says. "Clyde told us that Lola was about to confess. And we were like "no she's not". So you know we had to see for ourselves."

"I still can't believe it! Our first lesbian kid couple!" Kyle gushes.

"We are literally witnessing history!" Clyde says. "You know, we helped Tweek write the song!"

"What?" All my girls turn their heads toward me.

I stand up and walk toward them. "They crashed my session at first and they wouldn't leave me alone! But they did help me create a line or two. Trust me, Red. Everything Lola sang was genuine!" Her eyes soften when she looks back at the brunette, who gives her a timid nod.

"For now, dear cousin," Craig speaks up. "But good for you Lola for finally growing a pair. Y'all are definitely not as cute as Tweekers and me. I give you guys three weeks." Red raises his fist at him but Lola catches it, muttering he isn't worth it.

Craig turns to Bebe. "What's up, Bebe?" He slaps her back as a greeting. She shouts in pain.

"Leave her alone! She tripped on ice and hurt her back!" Nichole says.

"Oh, is that right? How unfortunate." He gives her what looks like a sympathetic look. Bebe just pouts and gives him an icy glare.

"Can y'all just leave! This was supposed to a private thing!" I demand.

"Aww, but they're so cute together!" Kenny rebuttals. "By the way, Cartman did you post it?"

"Yeah man, it's already on my gram."

"What?!" I scream and I clumsily take out my phone. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the girls do the same. After I search for Cartman's name, there it was. His recent post was Lola's entire performance to Red.

I see Wendy stand up to face Cartman but Lola beats her to it by grabbing the collar of his jacket. I was impressed; you know shit gets real when the quiet kid steps up.

"You fat bastard!" She screams. "The girls didn't even record us! What gives you the right?!"

Cartman holds up his hands in defense. "Hey, I meant no disrespect! Besides, it's not like you guys have anything else to hide!"

This time, Red pulls her back by the waist. "As much as I love to see my baby beat you down, you ain't worth detention, fat ass. Leave now before I regret pulling her off." She threatens. Lola froze for a bit at the pet name.

"You ain't gotta tell me twice." Cartman speed walks up the aisle. Kyle and Stan are right behind him, laughing at his cowardice.

"Congrats again, cuties!" Kenny tells the girls before walking off. Token, Clyde, and Jimmy follow but Craig stays behind to grab my chin and kiss me on the cheek.

"Ugh!" I grimace in disgust. In front of my friends too!

"Yeah, we're definitely cuter." He winks at me before leaving himself.

"I'm so sorry, guys!" I tell Red and Lola.

"It's not your fault, Tony," Rebecca reassures me. "I just gotta hope my dad doesn't follow Cartman."

* * *

The next day at school, Red and I had just finished our Music Theory class and on our way to the cafeteria.

"You sure everything ok at home?" I ask her.

"For the tenth time, yes, Tony! When I got home yesterday, my dad didn't even mention it! And I wanna keep it that way. I'm afraid of what he's gonna say when finds out his only child is bi and likes a girl?" She holds onto her backpack strap a little tighter.

I frown at that statement. This reminds me of when Lola voiced her insecurities. Accepting my role as relationship consoler once again, I hold onto her shoulder.

"Red, no doubt your father is a redneck. No offense." She shrugs. "But one thing I respect about him is that he loves you. And he can be open-minded to change at times. Remember his bar is now a winery."

"You know that was just him jumping on the PC bandwagon."

"Ah, but it stayed that way. So I doubt he would be against the idea of you being with Lola. Speaking of Lola, have you asked her out yet?"

Red shrugs my hand off her. "Oh shit, I didn't. Here I am stressing over what might happen and I haven't even gone on a date with her! That should have been the next step after she confessed, right?"

"According to fanfiction." I smirk. Suddenly, Red's phone pings.

"What's wrong?"

"Lola. She says to meet her in the art hallway. It's an emergency." She heads down the opposite way. My nosy self follows suit.

By the time we got there, there was already a crowd gathered, including our friends and the guys. Both Red and I drop our jaws simultaneously in horror at the artwork plastered all over the walls.

Artwork of Lola and Red as a couple as far as the eye could see. Half is wholesome and sappy. The other half is obscene and flirty, fully drawn anime titties and everything.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Red choked out.

Why didn't I see this coming? South Park never knew how to handle their gay couples respectfully!

"Déjà vu." I whisper to myself.

"That's what I said." Craig says next to me, making me jump.

Red and I found Lola and went over to her. She looked very uncomfortable, hugging herself. "Lols, do you know who did this?" Red asks, putting her hands on her shoulders in reassurance.

"No. I just walked out of class and this was there!"

"Isn't it obvious?" I say. I turn to the crowd and glare at some of the Asian girls. "You guys need to mind your own business! It was bad enough when you drew yaoi art of me and Craig in elementary school! Now you're drawing… girl yaoi of my friends?!"

One of the girls, Lisa I think, walk up to me. "Tweek, this wasn't us. We're over that shit. This time it was the boys." She points to her male counterparts with sketchbooks in their arms and paintbrushes behind their ears.

A Korean boy flashes a wad of cash in his fist. "And the correct term is yuri."

"It's cuter than Creek." Lisa comments. Then Craig pushes her down. I gasp but no one else noticed because they were pestering Red and Lola. Mostly the boys.

"Hey, girls. Mind signing this for me?" Butters holds a painting of the girls in skimpy lingerie caressing each other. No doubt he just bought that. The girls back up in disgust.

David comes from behind them and wraps his arms around both of them. "Relax, ladies. We're just showing our support. By the way, have you seen any horses today?" Every guy's face light up for some reason at that question.

"What do you mean?" Lola ask.

"Just asking if you guys have went for a roll in the hay!” He turns his head to his friends when he says that.

"Hey!" His friends answer back. " _Ohhh_!" David lets go of them and they all start to make a ruckus. Dancing around them like fools and singing Spanish Carnaval style.

_David:_

_Bertha and Lola! (Other guys: Bertha and Lola!)_

_Sitting in a tree! (Other guys: Sitting in a tree!)_

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G! (Other guys: K-I-S-S-I-N-G!)_

_¡Qué bochinche! (Other guys: ¡Qué bochinche!)_

_Lola and Bertha! (_ _Other guys:_ _Lola and Bertha!)_

_All:  
K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_

I cringed in the corner with my other friends getting second-hand embarrassment. The guys were ruining a classic!

"Oh, the humanity!" Wendy comments, covering her eyes.

Red and Lola were a lot worse. Red looked like an angry lioness ready to attack. Lola looked mad too but her eyes were glistening.

Craig, the only one not participating, walks next to me while laughing at his friends. "It's a shame they don't put this kind of energy into us anymore, Coffee Bean. I can't wait until Uncle Skeeter hears about this. You should tell Red to start looking at homeless shelters."

Before I could tell him if Skeeter should be ashamed of anyone in his family, it's him, PC Principal enters the scene to break up the festivities.

"Shut the fuck up!" He screams. Everyone immediately went quiet. "Harassment of women will not be tolerated!"

"Oh, you and your frat buddies finally learned that lesson?" Jimmy comments. Token puts his arm in front of him to stop him.

Knowing he can't talk back to him, PC Principal ignores him and turns to Red and Lola. "Actually, girls. I wanted to talk to you in my office. Now that you're a new couple, it's time you learned a lesson in Affirmative Consent." He says to their confused faces.

I facepalm in disbelief; those horrid memories flooding back. Craig laughs boisterously at them.

"Craig!" He warns, pointing at him. Craig stifles his laughter behind his hand.

"The rest of you! Get to class! NOW!" He demands to the crowd. They disperse in a matter of seconds. Before I left, I watch Red and Lola walk shamelessly behind PC Principal. Ugh, those idiots! I pray their overhype hasn't ruined their chances together.

* * *

Later, the shy brunette was sitting on the park bench alone, shedding a few tears of discomfort. After spending an agonizing half-hour in PC Principal's office with her crush, she decided to skip the rest of the school day. Just to get away from the embarrassment! She couldn't face Red again after she's been forced to ask if she could touch her privates in their session.

She thought she had slipped by unnoticed until she heard. "Yeah, I get it. You had to get away from the bullshit too."

Lola looks up and quickly look away from the red beauty. Rebecca sighs and sits at the other end of the bench.

"Aren't you afraid you'll get caught?" Lola asks quietly.

"Actually, PC Principal saw me walk out the front doors, gave me $100, and told me to "go get her"." She scoffs and leans back into the bench, arms stretched out.

"You know, I was afraid school would be hell for both of us if I did confess. I just wasn’t expecting all of that. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you. I should have known then not to believe this stupid fantasy of mine."

"You think I'm that vain to dump you after some teasing and whatever the hell we did in PC Principal's office?" Lola turns her head back to her. Red takes this as an invitation to scoot closer to her.

"I like you, Lola. Since the beginning of high school. You don't know how happy I was when you sang to me in the auditorium."

"Well, it was Tweek's idea. And I've liked you since eighth grade. I couldn't help myself, you're so magnetic. Pun intended." Red chuckles at her corny line.

"I'm just as embarrassed as you are about everything. But that doesn't change anything between us." Red states. "At least, I hope not. I wanna give us a chance. Let's try it one day at a time. I don't care if we do last three weeks as Craig said. As long as I'm with you, that would be enough."

Lola smiles wide, looking at those blue eyes. She was in the same trance she was in when she confessed to her.

"Hmm, let's try to go longer than three weeks. Just to spite him." Lola says with a smirk.

Red sticks her hand out, expecting a handshake. "Deal."

Instead, Lola pecks her on the lips. It's short and sweet and leaves Red turning into her name for maybe the thousandth time today when she tastes strawberry.

Lola giggles knowing she embarrassed her, and soon Red joins her. Lola accidentally lets out a loud snort and covers her mouth quickly. Red grins and wraps her muscled arm around her dainty shoulders, allowing her head to lay on her chest. Lola responds by holding her by the waist.

"So, Lola. We can't officially be girlfriends if we haven't gone on a date yet. So, you wanna spend that $100 or not?"

"In a minute." Her brunette sighs contently.

Rebecca kisses the top of her head. "No problem, babe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Please review! I’ve never written any other South Park ship besides Creek. Hope I did ok! Don’t worry, the next chapter will be Craig and Tweek’s date. Again the English lyrics for the song Magnet are from SirHamnet on Youtube https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N50n3bNdtxI  
> And the song the boys sing to tease Red and Lola are from the song Carnaval de Barrio in the Broadway musical In the Heights https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7TuRSG4fM3Y

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! But this story isn't immune to an inconsistent writing schedule lol.
> 
> To my older readers, in this rewrite, I'm gonna attempt to bring more character traits in the girls. The flashbacks will still happen; how else are you gonna know Craig's and Tweek's past? Also, if anyone has a copy or knows where to find a copy of the original story from three years ago, send me a PM. It be good to have a reference.
> 
> Please comment! It motivates me!❤️


End file.
